Experimenting with Genetics
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Rating may change. It's a pregnancy fic with a twist. That's all I can say. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Main characters, sad to say, are not mine; it's only wishful thinking

**Disclaimer:** Main characters, sad to say, are not mine; it's only wishful thinking.

A/N: This is slightly A/U. I don't think I have read anything like it before. If I have borrowed anything from anyone then you have my apologies. Let me know from which CSI story was used and I will gladly give credit where credit is due. Everything is completely made up and I have no idea how factual any of the medical information is. I wrote this story on a whim in February of '07. I think my muse is self medicating due to the crazy story ideas she sends me. (LOL)

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Experimenting with Genetics

Sara and Greg entered the crime lab in the break room for the first time in a week. Nick was the first to spot them.

"Hey, how was the conference?"

"Awesome." "Disturbing." They both answered at the same time. Grissom took charge of the situation.

"Greg, why was it disturbing?" Greg set down at the table with two cups of coffee and placed one in front of Sara, who smiled gratefully.

"Ok, so it wasn't all bad, just the medical part. It was about the latest research to be released to the public. Apparently, there is now a way for men to carry babies. It's been experimented on monkeys successfully. They're looking for volunteers to try this on humans." Greg shivered in disgust. Sara placed some pamphlets on the table for all to peruse at their leisure. She started to talk at the same time.

"Everything Greg said is true. I found it fascinating. They shared all of their data as part of their presentation. They did say that their lab would cover all medical expenses if you are approved for the research. They even pay for the complete physical needed by both the potential mother and father. If you're approved, then you are subjected to rapid hormone shifts because you would be receiving three hormone shots in the ass everyday before conception and implantation. There are labs all over the country and I took the time to write down the Vegas information in case any of the men around here are interested." Greg shivered in disgust again.

"Where do the eggs come from?" Nick asked while glancing through the pamphlet.

"A spouse or girlfriend would be the obvious choice but there are also women volunteers in case you can't find a generous friend to help you. If any of you decide to do it, I would be glad to give you shots in the ass." Sara finished with a smile on her face.

"Would either of you be willing to donate an egg to me?" Nick asked.

"You can't be serious?" Greg was shocked that Nick was even asking these questions.

"Why not? I wouldn't do it unless I knew where the egg was coming from. So, what do you say ladies?"

"One kid is enough for me. Sorry Nick." Catherine answered while looking over his shoulder at the information Sara brought. He looked at Sara with a question in his eyes.

"I'll pass, but thanks."

"Are you ready for kids?" Warrick asked.

"Sure, I could be a single dad. I just don't want an anonymous egg."

"Well, there are a few other women around here or you could ask one of your ex-girlfriends. I know you're still friends with all of them."

"Maybe." Nick fell silent. Grissom on the other hand, focused on the slips of paper in his hand.

"Well, since no one is with child at this time, let's get to work shall we?" He handed out assignments and everyone dispersed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, toward the end of shift, Grissom quietly approached Sara in the lab she was working in.

"Sara, I need to speak with you." She turned and gave him her full attention.

"Sure; what's up?"

"Not here."

"Should I come to your office?" Sara made a move to go that way. He snagged her elbow.

"No. Would you come to my place for breakfast?" He was fidgeting; a lot. She was inwardly beginning to worry about him.

"Yes. Come find me when you are ready to leave." He nodded and left without another word. Sara stared after him for a moment and returned to her own work.

An hour had passed and Grissom popped in on her again.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Umm, sure. I'll meet you at your place in an hour?" He shook his head.

"I would prefer it if you left with me now." Sara stared at him. He was speaking quietly and constantly checking to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Are you ok?" She asked and immediately began to clean up the evidence she'd been processing.

"I just…I just need to talk to you; in private."

"Ok. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes. I need to put away my evidence and stop by m locker." He breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He turned and left her. Sara was efficient with her actions in order to keep her promise of being outside in only a few minutes.

When Sara made it outside, she saw Grissom pacing nervously next to the passenger door of his car.

"Give me the keys." He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"W-w-what?"

"I'm not getting in the car with you unless I'm driving. Either give me the keys or I will take them from you. You're in no condition to drive because of whatever is on your mind."

"OH. Um. Ok, sure. Here you go." He handed them over and climbed in the car. She didn't think he would acquiesce so easily when it came to driving his personal vehicle. She snapped herself from her trance and joined him in the car. She kept her face neutral despite the intense worry she now had for him. She drove to her place instead.

She parked the car and gleaned no reaction from Grissom at all. She nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, we're here."

"What?"

"We're here." He looked around at his surroundings and then back to her.

"I don't live here." She smiled sadly.

"Yes. I know. I want to actually eat breakfast. Come on. Let's go talk." She climbed out of the car and he followed in silence. Once inside, he shed his coat and sat at her breakfast bar while she went into the kitchen and took food from the fridge.

"So, we're here, in private. What did you want to talk about?" Sara was cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Babies."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRRGSGRSGSGSRGSR

A/N: Well, what do you think so far? Let me know!! I love the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

(References to Cool Change, Premium Non Nocere, Butterflied and Big Middle.)

Recap: Sara asked what he wanted to talk about and he said:

"Babies." Sara was eternally grateful that she wasn't cutting vegetables at the moment or she might have cut off a finger.

"Umm. Ok. Yeah. What about them?"

"I want one." This time, Sara looked at the knife bock to make sure they were all in place.

"That's great Griss. Why are you telling me?"

"I trust you." Sara knew how much it must have taken for him to admit that. She didn't have time to ponder because he was still talking.

"I've been thinking about it a lot in the last few days. I would be willing to have one if **you** would be my donor, my friend and my support system." All food preparation had stopped by this point. She couldn't look at him either.

"Umm, wow. Why me?"

"Because I … I … I want it to be you." She knew he changed the words at the last second.

"Wow. I'm really honored that you would ask this from me, but I have some questions."

"Ask away." His confidence was bolstered enough that he took over the cooking while she took his seat to watch.

"What made you decide to try the male pregnancy?"

"The idea and prospect of it truly intrigues me. I'm a man of science and as you put it so long ago; I'm "old school"." She smiled softly at the memory of him having Nick throw dummies off of a hotel roof.

"How involved do you expect me to be before, during and after?"

"As much as you want to be. I will need you to give me my shots. I'd like to keep this on the down low for as long as I can. If you want to go to my appointments with me, you can. At some point, I will probably need to be driven there anyway." Sara felt like there was more to the answer that he wasn't sharing just yet.

"How do you feel about me?" It was a left field question and they both knew it. They also knew that it was time for him to give her an answer.

"W-w-why?"

"I need to know. You're asking a lot of me right now. I think it's a valid question." He took his time to respond. He waited until he finished cutting the vegetables for the omelets.

"I care about you." It was a careful and vague answer. She was ready for it.

"You care about Catherine too; as well as the guys. Yet, you're here in my kitchen asking me asking me this favor."

"It's more than that."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't." He told the stove while watching the food cook.

"Why?" Sara almost whispered the question.

"It's complicated." He served her a plate and then himself. They ate in silence. Once Sara set her fork down, she turned to him.

"That was very good; thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Grissom, are you **sure** you want to do this? I only ask because you'd be injecting yourself with female hormones. It's not something to be taken lightly. They really screw with your body."

"I'm sure, but only if it's you. One reason is because you genuinely care about me and about what happens to me."

"It's true. You are important to me. Surely, I can't be the only one?"

"Pretty much. I always feel like there's an ulterior motive when someone inquires about my well being. Either that, or because it's a socially engrained conversation technique and the person asking doesn't even care about the answer."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime. You do the same for me. It makes me feel good knowing that I can talk to you about anything because you don't judge me." Grissom nodded quietly. He was remembering a time when he told Greg that's what he looked for in a woman.

"_What about you? What gets your juices flowing?"_

"_Someone who doesn't judge me."_

Sara noticed his far away look and proceeded to clean up the dishes while remained locked in his thoughts. She let him be; he was considering a major life change after all. After ten minutes, she brought him out of his head.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He nodded and followed her lead. On the sidewalk, Sara bravely linked her arm through his.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked after a whole block of silence. He looked at her arm resting on his bent elbow.

"Just thinking about you, me, us; but mostly you."

"What about me?"

"You don't judge me."

"Why would I? I'm not your god, your wife, your sister, or your mother. I don't have that right."

"You're amazing." He complimented very quietly.

"Thank you."

"I like this."

"Like what?" She asked.

"This. Being here with you. It feels right."

"It does." She agreed.

"I really care about you. I like knowing that you are safe and happy."

"Same here."

"There are a lot of reasons that I picked you over anyone else."

"Ok."

"Do you want to know what they are?"

"Are you ready to tell me?"

"I could."

"Ok then. Tell me." Sara broke contact and sat on a swing. They walked aimlessly and ended up at the park. Grissom sat in the swing next to her.

"You're forgiving, kind, gentle, smart, strong, independent, and beautiful. I would want any child I bring into the world to have those qualities and more." She'd known that he thought she was pretty, but it was different to hear it as a direct compliment versus the innuendo he gave her at the hockey rink. It took a minute to formulate a reply.

"Thank you. Don't forget that I'm stubborn and don't always do as I'm told. I need to tell you that a few years ago, when you interrogated that doctor, I was there. I heard you." She held up her hand to prevent an interruption.

"I was only there because I was worried about you. I saw her. I knew you had feelings for me, I just didn't know what they were. After I heard you, I went home and cried. I almost quit. I realized that by quitting, it didn't really solve anything anyway, so I ripped up my resignation. I miss you. I miss our friendship."

"I knew you were worried about me. I just couldn't stand to be around you because I already had enough trouble getting your face and the sound of your voice out of my mind. I miss what we had too. I'd like to fix it." He was watching her and saw the stray tear escape from her eye.

"I want more than that." She whispered and wiped the tear away.

"Me too." Sara looked at him, not quite believing what she thought she heard.

"What?"

"I want more than that too, Sara. That's why it has to be you. I … I … May I take you on dinner?" He chickened out again and knew that she knew it.

"Yes. I have an idea. Let's put the baby thing on hold for a few days. I need some time to think about it anyway. We both need to figure things out, especially how it will change our relationship."

"Agreed. Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"I will pick you up at seven. Dress casual." He got up and offered his hand to her so they could walk back to her place taking a different route this time as well. They passed a basketball court.

"You want to play?"

"Not really. I'm not dressed for it." He evaded.

"You just don't want me to wipe the floor with you again." She playfully bumped his shoulder with her own.

"That's right." He readily agreed and returned the shoulder bump with a smile. She chuckled and handed back his car keys once they reached her parking lot. After he left, she went to bed thinking about the future.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Grissom picked her up dressed casually; as he said she should be. She raised her eyebrow with a smirk from seeing him in jeans.

"I have spare clothes at work. Ready to go?" She nodded and locked the door behind her. He drove them to a bowling alley. Shock was an understatement for Sara.

"I didn't know you knew how to bowl." She mentioned once they were inside.

"I can't. I thought it would be fun. Do you bowl?"

"It's been years." She told him honestly.

"This should be fun." They both smiled and tried to hide their chuckles from the look the man behind the counter was giving them when Grissom asked for bumpers. Sara smacked his shoulder.

"Come on, we can manage without them." Sara grabbed both pairs of shoes and dragged him away. She couldn't believe that this man she was with was her conservative boss. At the lane, they changed shoes and went in search of a ball.

"How about a wager?" Sara asked once they were both back together again.

"Like what?" He was curious.

"If I win, you have to tell me something embarrassing about yourself and not related to work." He considered her stakes and turned fully to her.

"If I win, you have to answer honestly any question I ask."

"Deal." Sara held her hand out for him to shake. He did and she penciled him in to go first.

They took turns, not caring about anything and having a fabulous time. It was the tenth frame and Sara realized she only needed two points to win. She easily beat him and they cleaned up. Afterward, he drove her to a nearby pizza place.

"I won." She mentioned after they placed their order and before she took a quick drink from her water. He sighed and thought for a minute.

"Ok. When I was fifteen, my mother caught me … getting to know Rosie Palm and her five friends." He wiggled his fingers just before he hung his head in an attempt to hide the extreme redness creeping up his cheeks.

"You mean you were … ?" He nodded.

"Oh. My. God." She covered her mouth with her hand to try and stave off the giggles, but ultimately she failed. He waited her out.

"I'm sorry. I tried; I really did."

"You made a tremendous effort." He smiled and took her right hand with his left.

"You're easy to talk to." Her laughing ceased immediately in an effort to keep up with the subject change.

"Thank you. This is fun."

"I think the company has a lot to do with it." It was Sara's turn to blush.

"I agree." She told him shyly. The moment was ruined by the arrival of the food. Grissom was reluctant to release her hand. They were able to maintain an easy conversation throughout the rest of the meal. Grissom paid the check and drove them to the lab, disappearing almost immediately to change his clothes.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSRRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRG

A/N: I love the reviews so keep them coming! I know it's a little OOC for Grissom to go bowling; But I figured that this whole story is OOC for all of them, so I let it ride. :) Thank you to everyone to have submitted a review so far. I do my best to reply to most of them. I love to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Sara knocked on Grissom's office door, entering at the same time.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled once he saw it was her.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Are you busy in the morning?" He was curious. He had been enjoying the hours they had shared away from work.

"Not really, why?" Sara looked around to see if they were alone before she answered. Greg was walking through the door with a few files in his hand.

"Hey boss man. Hey Sara." Greg apparently was feeling flirty this evening because he draped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Get off me." She pushed his arm off and stepped away while wiping her cheek; much to Grissom's delight.

"You wound me." He was melodramatic and put the rejected hand on his heart.

"You'd never be able to keep up with me, Greg. Now, is there something you need? We were in the middle of a conversation." Sara was being slightly rude, but she didn't care. Greg was suddenly solemn.

"Here Griss. Nick and I closed our case. Also, here are your tox screen reports from your DB. Sorry to interrupt."

"Thank you Greg."

"Sorry for snapping at you." Sara called to his retreating form. He shrugged and walked away. Grissom called her attention back to him.

"What did you need?"

"I need to talk to you in private about all of the thinking I have been doing over the last few days. I have more questions to ask before I can make a decision."

"Where would you be most comfortable for this chat?" He asked her seriously.

"My place or yours; anywhere private." Sara was continually checking over her shoulder in case there was another intruder.

"Meet me at my place around noon. I have a few errands to run and some light housekeeping to do first. I'll make you lunch and we can talk then." He told her.

"Ok. Thank you. I'll see you later." She left and he returned to his work.

Precisely at noon, Sara rang the doorbell of Grissom's townhouse.

"Hi. Come on in." He opened the door to grant her entrance. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, it was an unusual sight for her to see.

"Let me just put these last few thins away and then we can talk." He quickly folded the last of his laundry and rushed to put it away.

"Sorry about that. I had hoped to be done before you arrived."

"My laundry is sitting in neat piles on my table. I um have some questions that I really need answers to."

"Alright. Do you want to eat first or talk first?"

"Both. Can I help you with anything?"

"I've got everything under control. Ask away." Grissom had led them to the kitchen.

"I was wondering how involved you want me to be. Don't tell me the same thing you said last time. What do **you** want?" He stopped to calculate his answer.

"I want you to be here. I want you there for everything. I want you to be mommy. If you aren't comfortable with that, I understand." He turned away to focus on wiping down the counter that didn't need any cleaning. Sara got up and approached him silently.

"Gil." He wasn't sure what surprised him more; the use of his first name or the fact that she snuck up on him in his own home. He still didn't face her.

"Yes?"

"Look at me." She commanded softly. He was sunk when he saw her eyes.

"What else do you want?" She whispered.

"You. … I … I … I love you Sara. I want it all with you." A solitary tear escaped down her cheek and he captured it with his thumb. It felt so natural to cup her cheek with his palm just as she had done a few years ago at a crime scene.

"I love you too." It was barely audible, but the only to people that needed to hear it were standing mere inches from each other. They mutually leaned in and allowed their lips to touch for the very first time.

Their passion ignited and quickly engulfed them. Sara managed to maintain a small grip on reality; and put a stop to the festivities. She was angry because she loved the feel of his arms around her.

"Wait."

"What?" He was meeting her panting breath for breath.

"I'm not on anything."

"Wait right here." He left her standing there and returned a minute later with a box in his hand.

"Damn, they're expired." He tossed the unopened box in the garbage. Sara offered a small smile.

"I'll be your donor, but there are still a few details we need to work through." He returned her smile and nodded before guiding her to the couch to finish the discussion.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSGRSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSGRSGR

A/N: Don't feel bad for Grissom. He will get laid; I promise. :) Stay tuned and please keep sending those reviews.

On a side note, I'm thinking of changing my pen name. Due to some outrageous ideas I have written (but not yet published) my beta thinks my mind is twisted. So the choices are: Sick Puppy or Twisted Sister. Any thoughts or should I just leave it as is??


	6. Chapter 6

Sara purposefully sat on the other edge of the couch and turned to look at him.

"Do you have room for a baby?" Grissom looked around the space cluttered with trinkets, butterflies and books.

"Probably not. I turned the second bedroom into my office slash library."

"It sounds like you need a bigger place. Do you have a will?"

"I do. It will only need minor changes. I already have you listed as the sole beneficiary of my estate and my insurance. Do you have a will?"

"Yes, you'll get everything and it wouldn't take much to put the baby in it." Sara answered and then looked at her lap to gather her thoughts together. She looked back to him, but he noticed she was focused on something over his shoulder.

"Do you … um … do you want to … should I keep my place?" She asked very quietly.

"No. Live with me. Like you correctly assumed, I will need to get a bigger place. If you are going to be as involved as I'd like, then it would make the most sense for us to live together. I'll need to get the hormone shots on a regular basis. Honestly, I don't want to have to be apart from you any more than I have to be." He reached for her hand.

"How about a trial run? I'm not the easiest person to live with and we have both been alone for so long. Before we make any doctor's appointments, let's just try living together. We also need to know how well we can keep a secret because you said you didn't want anyone to know." His nod conceded to her valid points. They had been living solitary lives and it would be a huge adjustment for both of them.

"Let's start today. Go home and get some things, then come back. Here's my key." He quickly took his house key off its ring and put it in her hand. Sara moved to get up and then sat back down again.

"Um, how long should we do this for?"

"Two weeks?" He offered questioningly. She nodded and they both got up from the couch. He walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye. He immediately went to his room to make room for her. He did this by cleaning out one of the nightstands, half of the drawers in his dresser, made room in the closet and created space in the bathroom for her things. Looking at the clock, he noticed that two hours had gone by and was beginning to wonder where she was. He was getting ready to call her when he heard the front door open.

"Griss!?" He rushed to meet her and help bring her things in. It took another hour for her to unpack and get settled. She handed him back his key and showed him that she had made a copy or herself as well. He smiled and watched her disappear into the bathroom. She emerged moments later in her pajamas and was quite shy. She crawled into the side of the bed with "her" nightstand. He took his turn in the bathroom.

"Griss?"

"Yes?" He poked his head out.

"We need to reset the alarm for earlier, so we're not late to work." He spit out his toothpaste.

"Set it for whenever you need; I will be right there."

When he came out of the bathroom, Sara was leaning across his side of the bed, putting the alarm clock in its original place. She smiled when he slid in beside her.

"Sleep well, Sara."

"Mmm, you too." She was beginning to drift off. He resisted the urge to kiss her and settled in to get some sleep.

They woke with the alarm only to discover that they were wrapped in each other's arms. Grissom quickly hit the snooze button and Sara snuggled into his chest.

"This is nice." She murmured into his neck and made absolutely no attempt to shift her position. He however, had other plans and rolled them over so he could look down on her.

"I liked waking with you in my arms." She smiled in agreement with his words. He leaned down and kissed her until the snooze button told them it was time to get up. He buried his head in her neck and swiped at the annoying device. She pushed him off of her.

"I need a shower. Where do you keep the towels?" He got out of bed, completely unabashed in his t-shirt and boxers, to show her what she wanted to know.

"I'll be quick." She promised and disappeared behind the bathroom door. He waited until he was sure that she was in the shower and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in to begin getting himself ready for work. He left when she turned the water off. They switched places and managed to both get ready without any complications or embarrassment. They were both secretly amazed that it was so seamless, effortless, and efficient on the first day of their trial run.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I want to thank you for the reviews. A lot of you have suggested that how funny it would be if they got pregnant together. I did consider that, but ultimately decided it would be way too hormonal for our geeks. :) Plus, I have so many twists and turns it will already be like a rooler coaster-(-Grissom reference!!)

Also, I wanted to thank you for your thoughts on the changing of my pen name. Please continue to vote if you haven't already. I am changing it as soon as this story is done. Twisted puppy has been a suggestion as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara had left work before Grissom and felt a little weird letting herself into his home without him being there. Likewise, Grissom felt strange entering his home and seeing Sara sitting at the table working on her laptop computer wearing a tank top and short shorts. She was completely oblivious to his entrance.

"Hi." She jumped and looked to him before returning to her task.

"Hi." She answered distractedly.

"What are you doing?" He set his things down in their usual place on the coffee table.

"Just paying my bills and checking my email." Her fingers were flying on the keyboard and he assumed she was answering an email.

"Hungry?" He wandered past her with a kiss to her cheek

"I could eat." Sara finished what she was doing, closed and put away her computer. He was making breakfast when the doorbell rang. They both froze, mostly due to Sara's less than professional appearance. She sent a reassuring gaze his way and walked to the door.

"Package for Dr. Grissom." Sara smiled and gladly signed for it. She set it next to his briefcase on the table.

"You had a package delivered." He released a breath and continued about his tasks.

"It must be a specimen I ordered. I'll open it later." He said dismissively and presented her with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with jam. His plate matched hers but also had a few sausage links on it.

Halfway through the meal, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Sara left before Grissom could even rise from his chair. Catherine was on the other side when the door opened.

"Sara?"

"Hey Catherine." The door opened wider to grant the other woman access. Only when Sara walked away did Catherine take notice of the attire. Sara sat down to finish eating her meal and Grissom looked up.

"Hello Catherine, what can I do for you?" He asked as if her coming over and seeing him eat with Sara in shorts was some sort of 'norm' for him.

"What's going on here?"

"Breakfast. Are you hungry?" Grissom asked and rose to make a plate for her without waiting for an answer. Catherine cautiously sat down and was unsure how to ask what she really wanted to know. Grissom and Sara found it amusing.

"So, Catherine what brings you by?" Grissom tried again.

"Social call. Are you two living together?"

"Sort of. My place is having some work done so Grissom said I could stay here." Sara answered between bites. Grissom nodded thoughtfully and was internally impressed with her answer.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday after shift." Catherine was uneasy and everyone knew it.

"Catherine, could you keep this to yourself. I don't want it all over the lab. I'm simply helping out a friend in need." She nodded and Sara began cleaning up the dishes. Catherine turned to Grissom when she left with the second round.

"She sure knows her way around your kitchen." She mentioned and took a bite.

"Well, I did tell her to make herself at home." He replied.

"Where is she sleeping?"

"One of us sleeps in the bed and the other takes the couch. We take turns." He lied out of necessity. Catherine finished her plate just as Sara was coming out to get he last round of dishes. Small talk ensued and Catherine's true reason for visiting came out. She needed some help in her house with some slight remodeling and painting.

"Sure, Catherine, I'll start right after shift."

"I'll help too; if you want it of course." Sara offered.

"Of course; the more the merrier. Thank you." Sara's yawn was subtle but still contagious. Catherine bid her farewell and left them alone.

Sara was already in bed when Grissom entered the bedroom after locking up. He set the alarm and snuggled up to her. She looked up at him with a smile that prompted him to kiss it off. Her eager participation caused him to mentally shout for joy.

"This is my favorite part of the day." He told her. She moaned when his lips left to inspect her neck.

"We shouldn't do this yet?" Grissom lifted his head in confusion.

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"In the worst way. What I'm saying is that we should wait until we talk to those lab people. What o you think?" She caressed his cheek to soothe his sensitive ego. He looked desperate to continue on the path their previous activities were headed. She watched for the ability for coherent thought to transform his features.

"Do we really need to wait to weeks?" She almost laughed at the pleading tone she heard in his voice but managed to keep it suppressed to a simple smile.

"We can call them after we finish at Catherine's tomorrow. Fair enough?"

"I guess." He stole a few more kisses and settled in next to her for some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

They called the medical lab the following morning after getting home from Catherine's as Sara had promised due to the fatigue they felt leaving her place. Their trial cohabitation, as short as it has been, was proving successful and they decided to continue it. Having only been two or three days, all of their friends were clueless. Grissom was satisfied that Catherine hadn't said a thing. They had an appointment scheduled for the next week.

Before they knew it, seven days had flown by and they had their appointment after shift. They managed to leave on time and meet at Grissom's without being stopped by anyone. They freshened up and went to a new lab. They were each put through extensive physical examinations. Grissom was asked to give a sperm sample as well. Three hours later, they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to hear some results.

"Mr. Grissom, you are in excellent health. Your sample showed excellent count and great motility." Grissom nodded and the doctor turned to Sara.

"Ms. Sidle, you are also in excellent health. You both are a little older than we anticipated, but we see no reason preventing you from participating in the experiment." Gil and Sara shared a smile and he took her hand in his. Dr. Metz continued.

"Ms. Sidle, here is a prescription to force the maturation of several eggs. What day of your cycle are you on?"

"I'm due to start in four days."

"Perfect. I want you to take one pill everyday on days seven through fourteen. Then make an appointment for day fifteen so we can evaluate and hopefully harvest several eggs. Dr. Grissom, you will need to come with her that day because some women complain of abdominal discomfort." They both nodded.

"Mr. Grissom, you will need to start hormone injections. We will start you with one shot per day starting today. When Sara starts her medication, increase to two shots and when the eggs are harvested, increase again to three shots. After the baby is delivered, we will decrease your hormone intake at the same rate. Do either of you have any questions?" Sara didn't hesitate.

"How many eggs will be fertilized? What happens with the ones not implanted? How often do we need to come in for check ups? How long after the implantation do we need to wait to see if it worked? Will there e any wok restrictions?" Dr. Metz cleared his throat and was glad he wrote down her rapidly fired questions.

"We will fertilize every egg that you supply us with. We will implant one at a time while the rest live in an incubator until we achieve success. Then they will be frozen. They are yours to do with as you please. We can save them if you want to go through with it again, you can donate them. After we implant, we will know for sure in three days. Appointments will vary. They will depend largely on how Mr. Grissom is feeling. We require one visit per month to physically assess the pregnancy. As for work, I would advise to just take it slow and stay away from chemicals. Here is a pamphlet is forbidden items that obstetricians give mothers to be." He handed over the paper, directions for the medication and their prescriptions.

"We ask you both to keep a diary for us. Mr. Grissom, we would like you to document how you are feeling emotionally, physically, mentally and even spiritually if you'd like. Ms. Sidle, we would like you to document your observations. Take notice of any cravings, mood swings, things along those lines. Also as his partner, write how his pregnancy affects you. Keep them with you at all times in order to be able to write as needed." They both nodded as though they had planned on doing it anyway.

"Uh, would it be safe to practice certain bedroom activities?" Grissom asked shyly and Sara flushed a deep pink and looked at her lap. Dr. Metz smiled.

"For now, yes. No sex once Sara starts her period. After that, we'll play it by ear due to the fact that there are a great any differences between the physiology of a man versus that of a woman. We just don't know what would happen to the embryo." Gil nodded his head understandingly.

"If you have any further questions, you can contact me here." He handed each of them a business card and shook their hands.

They were silent during the drive over to the pharmacy for their prescriptions.

"Wow. This is really happening isn't it?" She asked while they waited.

"Yes, it is. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I did think of another question though."

"Oh, like what?"

"What happens when you get a migraine? Surely, you won't be able to take your medication."

"You're right. I'll call him when we get home. I'll do my best to stay in the office and out of the field once it gets a little harder to hide. I know I told you before, but I want to keep this between you and me for as long as we can."

"Agreed. While were out, we should stop at the bookstore." He smiled and the pharmacist approached them at that second. She handed each of them a bag.

"It's all paid for by Dr. Metz. There are instructions in the bag for you to read. Have a good day." They smiled and thanked her on their way out.

As luck would have it, they ran into Greg Sanders in the bookstore. Greg had seen them walk into the family section and saw them looking at pregnancy books. Grissom was thankful he didn't have his arm around Sara at the time.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Greg was highly amused by their reactions. They both swiveled their heads around so fast, he thought they might fall off and Sara dropped the book she had in her hands. She recovered and Grissom bent to pick up the fallen book.

"Greg, hi."

"What are you two doing down this aisle? Together?"

"Research." They answered at the same time.

"For what?"

"None of your business Greg. Do you mind?" Grissom replied.

"Not at all. I pride myself on knowing the functions of the female form. What do you need to know?" Sara moved ever so slightly.

"A cousin of mine lives in the middle of nowhere. There isn't a decent bookstore near her and the library doesn't have any current books. She's pregnant and I told her I would get some books for her and send them out. I ran into Grissom and he offered to help me choose." Grissom nodded to back up her lie. He gave her creative points for being able to think on her feet like that.

"Well, What to Expect when You're Expecting is a good one. It covers a wide range of topics for each month of the pregnancy." He offered.

"Thank you, Greg, and Grissom. I think I can manage from here." She told them while giving each of them a smile.

"Anytime. See you both tonight." Grissom said and took his cue to leave. He wandered over to where the journals were. Greg helped Sara pick out a few additional books and also took his leave of her. Sara waited until he left and chose one on implantation. She then strolled over to the medical reference aisle to find a book on alternative treatments for migraine sufferers. Grissom watched and waited for Greg to leave. He picked up a few journals and went in search of Sara. He found her browsing in the mystery section.

"Hey." She turned to him with a smile.

"Hi." Grissom noticed the basket she held and took it from her and also added his own purchases.

"Your journals are brown and mine are blue. I went with eye color."

"Ok. Are you finished or did you want to browse some more?"

"I'll be in the history section." He said with enthusiasm.

"I'll come find you." He took that as his permission to leave and walked away with the basket still in his hands. Sara wandered through the literature section, smiling when she saw Moby Dick. She made a few other selections from several areas of the store before setting off to find Gil. He was in a chair near the Art section and noticed that he added five more books to the basket. She deposited her selections and dropped a crossword book in his lap.

"Hey, I think we need to leave before we break the bank." Looking toward his feet, he finally took stock of how many books they were actually buying and hastily agreed to leave the store. A dent had been placed in each of their credit cards, so they went home for something to eat.

"I need to stop by my place for a few things. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. We can get a lot of your things if you really want." He paused and took her hand in his.

"I like living with you. I thought it would be hard, but it's not. It feels right. It feels natural." She squeezed his hand.

"I agree. I was planning to start bringing over some CD's and books." She turned as much as she could in the car to face him.

"I love you." He smiled and glanced her way.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

In his townhouse, Sara told him to get his hormones.

"We might as well set up a schedule. Right before bed seems like a good time."

"Alright. I want to get the rest of the bags from the car first." He set the two medication bas on the counter. Sara read his dosage information and set up the first needle. Then she set about putting their new books away. The pregnancy ones were taken to the bedroom and divided. She met Grissom in the living room. He was setting down the two bags of things they had picked up from her place.

"I'll unpack them later. I'm tired. Drop your drawers." He went into the kitchen and eyed he needle lying on the counter.

"We need a bio-hazard bucket for the used syringes." He mentioned while unbuckling his belt. Sara went into the refrigerator and pulled out a milk carton. She emptied the small amount into a glass and gave it to him.

"Drink up." Next, she took several moments to thoroughly wash out the carton and then the empty glass.

"Ok. Bend over. This might hurt a bit." He turned and leaned on the counter. She moved the cotton out of the way and cleaned the area. He slightly flinched.

"Ouch."

"Sorry. I did warn you. There, all done." He watched her cap the syringe and drop it in the newly washed out milk container.

"See, one bio-hazard bucket." He kissed her.

"You are a genius."

"I know. I'm going to bed. … Coming?" She teased. He wasn't laughing, but did follow her with a predatory look in his eye. He found out she wasn't kidding when she said she was tired and resigned himself to another night of wondering what it will feel like to make love to her.

The next day after shift, Sara administered his hormone shot. He turned to watch her clean up and then grabbed her waist to spin her into his arms. No words were spoken and none were needed because she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Do we have any protection?" She gasped out when he attacked her neck.

"It's in my nightstand." He pulled her shirt over her head and began to guide her to the waiting bed. By the time they reached the bedroom, there was a trail of clothes behind them like a trail of breadcrumbs. He lay on the bed first and pulled her on top of him. Together, they prepared him for what was about to happen. He used his hands on her hips to help guide her down. One situated, they moved in sync as though they had been doing this for years instead of it being their first time. Sara began to tire and rolled them over. He finished the job and did his best to keep his weight off of her while he caught his breath.

"Wow. I knew it would be good with you. … wow." She complimented him through her panting. She felt him nod in agreement against her neck.

By the time Sara began her medication, she had already begun to notice differences in him. She started to document these things such as his libido, moods and personality. Work hadn't changed much; yet. That was a ticking time bomb and unfortunately, she didn't know when the timer would expire. At home, he had begun having lust attacks. She was still trying to find a pattern and couldn't ask him, because the one time she did, his feelings must have been hurt and he became defensive for the rest of the day. While he went off to brood, she wrote down the whole episode and chuckled to herself at how very intesting the next year is going to be. She did learn, however, that if she gave into his demands at home, then he would be able to keep it together at work; hopefully.

It finally happened; the night before they were to go in and harvest Sara's eggs, Grissom caused a scene. He caught her in the break room with Catherine and Greg. They were discussing a case. Catherine was the first to notice him.

"Hey Gil, what's wrong?" Grissom ignored her and pulled Sara out of her seat and into a crushing hug. She felt a tear on her neck as she nervously looked around. She tried to give him a friendly pat on the back. She saw Catherine and Greg trying to figure out what was wrong. 3,2,1… Sara saw the exact moment Greg figured it out and sent him a glare.

"Grissom, go to your office. I'll be there in a minute. Ok?" He nodded and walked away with his head down.

"What's with him?" Catherine waited all of two seconds before questioning Sara. Sara shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll go find out. Greg, can I talk to you for a minute." Catherine excused herself and Sara shut the door.

"Don't say anything. Please?"

"Is he already?" Greg purposefully left the question unfinished.

"No. He's been on the hormones for two weeks already though. Please don't say anything."

"Who's the donor?"

"Me." Greg's eyes widened. Sara continued before he could say anything.

"He asked me. Look, we go in the morning to harvest and fertilize the eggs. I will tell you more when we can meet in private. Ok? Please don't say anything." Sara was begging. He nodded.

"You can trust me. I'll see you later." Sara smiled in gratitude and grabbed a bottle of water on her way to talk with Grissom.

"Grissom?" She called and when she heard a cough, she closed and locked the door. She found him on the floor in a corner of the office with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"What happened?" She asked sitting next to him and putting an arm around him. He told her what upset him and cried about it. She fought the urge to smile. He was upset because heard someone talking about him behind his back and saying something about his emotionless demeanor. She waited him out and handed him some water.

"Greg knows." She told him quietly. He looked absolutely horrified. She put a soothing hand on his cheek.

"He won't say anything and I'll be speaking with him later. At least, now you can talk to him if you can't reach me." She pulled him closer and he put his head on her chest much like a child would. It took a while for him to calm down.

"Thank you." He mumbled into her chest and she kissed the top of his head.

"Time for work again. You ok now?" He nodded and they got up off the floor. Sara left him at his desk and returned to her work.

Catherine found Sara so quickly, it was like she was a stalker.

"So, what was wrong with him?"

"If he wanted you to know, he would have told you." Sara answered without lookingup from her work.

"Yes, but hugging? That's just not like him."

"Maybe he's trying to be a bit more personable. No one will figure him out, you know that. He's so enigmatic." Catherine was suspicious and Sara knew it. A pager beeped in the room and it told Sara it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but I have an appointment I can't be late for. See you tonight." Sara was out the door in a flash. She grabbed the syringe from her locker and found Grissom in his office with Greg.

"It's time."

"Greg, shut the door on your way out please. We'll continue this tonight." Grissom directed. Greg saw Sara walk behind the desk and since he had no desire to see Grissom's ass, he left the room quickly, closing the door behind him as requested. With the shot given, Sara and Grissom left and dropped a car off at the town house before going to Sara's harvesting.

At the lab, Sara was prepped and Grissom supplied the sperm. He was able to hold her hand through the procedure and they watched each of the thirteen eggs fertilized. The doctor told them to come back in three days to see which ones were still viable and they could choose which one would be implanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later, they were once again back at the lab. This time it was Grissom up on the table and Sara by his side holding his hand. The doctor came in and they both were a little nervous when they saw the large gauge hypodermic needle. A technician held the ultrasound to a shirtless Grissom's stomach and the doctor cleaned the insertion site.

"Ready?" He asked and Grissom slowly nodded, never taking his eyes off of the needle. A tear escaped his eye from the pain of the needle being guided through layers of muscle and tissue to the resting site. Not wanting to hurt Grissom, Dr. Metz went tortuously slow with the syringe. Sara's grip was firm on is hand, but her own hand still hurt from his stronger grip. She used her free hand to wipe his face. Dr. Metz pushed the fluid in his body and withdrew the needle. They stared at the blob on the screen containing both of their DNA. It felt like a dream. Dr. Metz wiped the area of the ultrasound goop and gave Grissom more paper towels to do a more thorugh job. Now, they played a waiting game to see if the pregnancy would take.

"Come back in three days and we'll know for sure if your embryo is good to go. Until then, the rest of these embryos will be in the incubator. Gil, take it easy for the next twenty-four hours. I'm also going to remind you of the no sex rule. " He nodded and redressed. Sara made the next appointment for him while he redressed and then they went home. Gil went to rest and Sara called Greg to tell him she would pick him up for work and they could talk in the car.

That night, Sara made sure to give Grissom his shot and pack two extras in her lunch before she left to go pick up Greg. In the car, Sara gave Greg the information he needed to know. He agreed to be available for when either she or Grissom needed him.

Meanwhile, Grissom was strolled into work only to find Catherine waiting in his office.

"Good evening, Catherine."

"What happened with Sara yesterday?" Catherine demanded and skipped over pleasantries at the same time.

"None of your business."

"Do you routinely hug her these days? Are you finally with her?"

"Butt out, Catherine." He warned her.

"Why won't you answer me? I thought I was your friend."

"Because I don't want you to know right now and you are my friend. In this particular case, it was easier to confide in Sara."

"Why?"

"She knows me in a way that nobody else does. I don't have to explain anything to her. Please, just drop it."

"What way does she know you?" Catherine was really testing his patience. He sighed angrily and chose to ignore her. Catherine stood up defiantly.

"Fine. I'll just have to talk to Sara or Greg."

"Greg doesn't know anything and Sara won't say anything. Goodbye, Catherine." He dismissed her and began looking at the assignment slips. Until more people knew, he had to make sure he was paired with either Sara or Greg.

That night he assigned himself with Greg. Sara made sure to give him one of the syringes before they left in case they weren't back in time. With Grissom at a crime scene, it was a sure thing that he would forget everything else. He was glad for her thoughtfulness because he had lost track of the time and was startled by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Grissom."

"Where are you?"

"Still at the scene, why?"

"It's time for your next shot. Should I come to you?"

"Greg is here. I'll ask him and call you back." He hung up and called Greg over to him.

"What's up, Griss?"

"It's time for my shot. Can you give it to me or should I call Sara back?" He kept his voice low on purpose. Greg looked around.

"I would, but there are too many people around. You might want to call Sara back." Grissom walked away, pulling out his cell phone. He met Sara at the halfway point between his scene and hers. She gave him his shot and after a brief make out session, managed to get some food in him. They parted ways after that.

At the next appointment, Dr. Metz confirmed that the embryo resting in his body was still thriving. It had attached itself and building a placenta. Grissom was beginning to feel mild bouts of nausea and was informed to eat crackers. Since they couldn't celebrate in bed, she treated him to a steak dinner instead.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days after the appointment, the ticking time bomb exploded. Sara was in the garage with Nick when Grissom came rushing in.

"Where's Sara? I heard she was in here." Nick looked up from the engine and pointed to the far side of the car.

"She's got undercarriage duty today." Grissom was already making his way to her. He pulled her out from under the car by way of his hand on her knee.

"Ow." She rubbed her knee and Nick looked up in concern.

"You ok?" and "Sorry." were spoken at the same time.

"I'm fine, Nick. Grissom, what did you need?" He had pulled her to her feet and began slowly advancing on her. Nick was far more interested in the geeks than the engine at the moment.

"I think you know."

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked. What do you need?" He was still advancing and with her retreating at the same rate, it looked like a dance.

"Tell her, Nick." He said and still had not stopped his pursuit.

"Grissom wants a booty call. Go for it. I won't tell." Sara was so shocked that she stopped dead in her racks. Grissom did not and used his hands to keep pushing her up against a wall. His lips crushed hers and his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Nick's own mouth dropped open in complete surprise. He had never seen this side of Grissom before and all he could do is stare though he knew he shouldn't. Sara tried to break the kiss, but it was futile until he moved on to her neck.

"Don't fight me." He mumbled against her ear, licking the shell for emphasis. She tried to hold back her whimper at his direct indulgence of one of her mild erogenous zones. She also knew he heard it.

"We're at work." She argued with logic.

"I know." He countered with lust.

"There are glass walls everywhere." She gave logic a second try; unsuccessfully.

"I know that too." He was still assaulting her neck and now his hands had started to roam so she had to counter his movements.

"Nick is watching." She thought that this argument would work and she could go back under the car.

"Nick, go take a break." Grissom spared a second to make sure his direction was being followed.

"Ok." Nick was chuckling as he walked away.

"Dr. Metz said no sex." She reminded him and still countering his movements.

"For me, not you." He was now trying to get his hands inside the jumpsuit she had on over her clothes.

"I'm working. I don't want sex right now." She had to figure out a way to get him to stop, but nothing was getting through his lust. She also didn't want it all over the lab and getting to Ecklie. They'd be fired for sure.

"Please let me make you feel good." He hadn't stopped his mouth or his hands and had now wedged one of his thighs between her legs to rub against her.

"I already feel good. Can't this wait until we get home, please?" It was exceedingly difficult for her not to give in to her desires and be with him, but work was not the place and rationality continued to win the internal war her head was having with her body.

"Fine. You're on lunch." He pulled on her hand and practically dragged her out of the lab. Everyone on the route he chose, including the four CSI's, had seen their joined hands as well as Sara trying to escape.

"What is going on with those two?" Catherine asked. Warrick and Greg shrugged, but Nick had a knowing smile on his face.

"Sara and I were in the garage when he came racing in looking for her. He pulled her out from under the car by her knee. He then proceeded to stalk her and pushed her up against the wall with his mouth and hands on her hips. She was resisting, though it could be because I was watching. They told me to leave after Sara reminded hiim I was still there." All three of their mouths had dropped open in shock.

"He kissed her?! In the lab?! Finally?!" Catherine fired off the three questions without expecting an answer.

"Where do you think he was taking her? She didn't look like she wanted to go." Warrick added thoughfully. Nick shrugged.

"Maybe he is finally going to give her what she's been after for all of these years." It was the only explanation Nick could offer. Greg remained silent. He knew the reason for Grissom's behavior, but was shocked to see it at the lab. He would definitely be jotting this down as well as the reactions of their coworkers.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom had gotten the two of them out to the car and practically threw her in the backseat.

"Grissom, stop, what are you doing?" She had asked when he climbed on top of her before she could even attempt an escape. He froze with her question and looked at her like she had asked what color his eyes are.

"I told you already. I want to make you feel good"

"I would feel even better if we were at home and the whole lab hadn't seen your behavior." She knew her words had hurt him in his new hormonal state. She tried to put her hand on her shoulder, but he shrugged her arm away.

"Gil, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." He crawled off her and allowed her to sit up. Sara knew she had to tread very carefully when he was in this state. She reached for his hand, held on tight and refused to let go when he tried to pull away.

"Compromise?" He glanced at her only to let her know that he was listening. He was mentally admitting that Sara was right about female hormones screwing with one's body. It is a major adjustment for him and some days, like this, were harder than others to control what he was feeling.

"If you let me go back to work now, I'll let you do whatever you want to me at home." She did her best not to purr seductive;y and hoped that she had pulled it off.

"Whatever I want?" She smiled. Success; curiosity, but at the same time,keeping the arousal at bay.

"Provided you don't orgasm, yes."

"Deal." He agreed after a minute or so of thinking.

"Since we're out here, let's go eat. Little one needs nourishment." She rubbed a gentle hand across his belly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Nauseous?"

"A little." He admitted.

"Here, I put some crackers in the glove compartment for you."

"Thank you." He ate the packet she gave him.

"I also put a bottle of water in your kit next to the extra syringes just like in my kit. I'll make sure Greg has some as well." He smiled in appreciation.

"Can I have kiss?" He leaned toward her.

"At home, ok."

"Ok. I'm sorry for taking you away from your work." He said in a self-berating manner.

"Hey, I know that getting used to these hormones is a lot of work. Try a little harder at work, ok? The team is getting suspicious." She confronted him. He nodded.

"Sometimes, it's hard to be a woman." She sang the old tune to him and he chuckled. They climbed out of the car and went back to work.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSR

A/N: It might seem that Grissom is whiny, but I figured that for a man who has spent most of his life suppressing his emotions and is now forced to face them would be very child like when not getting his own way :) Plus, after finally getting Sara in bed and then being told no sex for a while doesn't help. Poor guy. It will get better for him. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please keep sending those reviews! I love to read them and do my best to respond to each and every one of you asking questions or making predictions.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the pair reentered the building, Sara headed to the garage. Grissom went to the break room.

"Grissom, are you ok?" Catherine called to him.

"I'm fine, thank you." He changed his mind and left for his office, but he was too slow. She blocked his path.

"I know something is up with you and Sara. What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet. She is helping me with something and I would prefer to keep it private for now. You will find out when you need to know." He needed to figure out a way to get her off of his trail. Just then, Warrick arrived with lunch for himself, Catherine, Nick and Greg. The sight of the greasy Mexican food churned his stomach enough to send him rushing to the men's room. Catherine started to follow him, but Greg stopped her.

"I'll go. He'll feel weird with you in the men's room." Greg left her standing there.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Grissom, you ok?" Greg called and heard vomiting. Greg waited until it stopped.

"Do you need Sara?" He tried again and heard even more vomiting.

"Call her and ask her where my crackers are." Vomiting echosed throughout the room after Grissom's reply; though it sounded more like dry heevesat this point. Greg pulled out his phone.

"Sidle."

"It's Greg. Grissom wants to know where his crackers are."

"You sound weird. Where are you?"

"We're in the bathroom. He's throwing up."

"Oh. Well there are crackers in the top right drawer of his desk." She told him.

"Thanks. I'll make sure he gets them."

"You might as well give him his shot too. He's due in ten minutes. Put it in his right side." Greg shivered a little when she told him. He knew that he would have to do it at some point, but it still sucked.

"The things I do for you." He sighed. Sara chuckled softly. She knew how much it grossed him out and now he was implementing the procedure to help her.

"You're the best, Greg. Thanks." Sara told him and hung up. Grissom came out of the stall slowly and holding a hand on his stomach.

"She said that there are crackers in your desk and that I need to give you your shot too." Greg said while Grissom washed his mouth out.

"Let's go." Grissom led the way. It was impossible to tell that he had just been throwing up in the bathroom because of the speed at which he was walking through the halls. Greg was a little slower because he was in no hurry to see or touch Grissom's bare ass. Nevertheless, the shot was given and then Grissom ate his crackers in peace.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara knocked on the office door at the end of shift. He was looking worse for the wear when she entered. His head had just landed with a thud on the desk and woke him up. He looked genuinely surprised to see her standing there with a sympathetic smile on her face. She left everything on his desk as it lay and helped him on his feet, grabbing the key to his office at the same time in order to lock the door on their way out.

"Come on. I'll take you home." He was leaning heavily on her and let her guide them out to her car. Once inside the passenger seat, he fell asleep forcing Sara to buckle him in. She drove them home and woke him enough to get him inside. She gave him his shot and left him in the bed in most of his clothes. She logged onto the internet to look at homes large enough to hold a family. Even using the knowledge of her bank account, she was able to find plenty of possibilities. She printed several choices for Grissom to look at and after writing in her journal about his fatigue of late, went and crawled into bed with him.

Whenever Grissom wasn't at work, he was sleeping. It seemed to Sara that he now fought for the energy to even eat. Dr. Metz called and learned that if he wanted to talk to the patient, it was best to call at night. Sara had been proud that there had been no further incidents at work. She was doing her best to be supportive and that meant taking the brunt of all of his moods wherever and whenever they stuck. Other than the lust incident at work, the most embarrassing thing was him commenting on her choice of tampons in the grocery store aisle. Everyone had taken notice, but thankfully said nothing. She often sought out Greg's friendship and he kept her current on the rumors being churned out of the gossip mill. Nobody suspected Greg of playing both sides.

At his one month check up, Grissom and Sara got to see their embryo still thriving at home inside of Grissom. It was a 3-d image and they saw the arm and leg buds as well as the yolk sac. Dr. Metz looked at him after wiping the small amount of gel from Gil's stomach.

"If you can spare the energy, I'd like you to provide a sample and we'll see how it affects the baby." Grissom had snatched the cup from the man's hand at the same time he pulled Sara along with him, completely disregarding his shirt in the process. Sara was highly embarrassed by his action though knew better than to say anything. He dragged her into the small room and in for a fierce kiss; one full of heat. His hands began to wander on her body and hers on his.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Want to help me?" He wore a devilish smirk to match the verbal challenge he just issued. Sara lowered herself to her knees with a matching smirk. He braced his hands on the wall while Sara went to work. Having gone without any physical stimulation for a month, Grissom was more than ready. It didn't take Sara very long to push him past the point of no return. He remembered the cup and handed it to her in the nick of time.

Sara had gotten over her embarrassment by the time they returned to the doctor. They took a second look at the baby to be.

"Looks good. I will give you the go ahead for sex, but keep it to no more than twice a week. If you experience any pain whatsoever, call me immediately." They nodded and made the next appointment on their way out the door.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRSGRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSR

A/N: I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I really did have fun writing it. I still get lot's of reviews about the two of them being pregnant together. I agree that I think it would be funny; especially telling the team that they knocked each other up. :) Ultimately I decided it would be way too hormonal in the Grissom home. There is another reason I chose not to let Sara get preggo right now and it will be be revealed much later.

Thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming along with pen name votes if youhaven't voted already. Twisted Sister, Sick Puppy, Twisted Puppy, or keep it the same!

Also, if you check out my profile, you can see a picture of my kids. Have a great day! Next chapter up tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

Sara and Gil had been busy over the next two months. They kept their journals near them at all times. Together, they had found a house and were now packing all of their belongings. Greg came around often to help them pack and move. Sara was most thankful for it since Gil was still battling his fatigue and wasn't allowed to move the furniture. The embryo was taking on a more human form and still thriving inside of Grissom's body. Nobody other than Greg was any the wiser. They knew that time was running out for them to be able to keep it a secret. Sara only hoped they could tell their friends by choice rather than the evidence speak for itself.

The two lovebirds arrived to work after another successful appointment. The baby was beginning to move a little and had a very fast heartbeat. Grissom was steadily gaining weight again now that the morning sickness had passed. Gil was now officially in his second trimester. Catherine was once again waiting outside his office for him.

"Gil, can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in. Sara, I'll see you in a little bit. Thank you for the ride." Sara smiled and left the two of them alone. Grissom closed the door to his office and took a seat behind his desk.

"What do you need?"

"I've been trying to hold my tongue and for the last two months, I feel I've done a fair job of it."

"I appreciate that."

"I just can't stay silent anymore. There are rumors I was hoping you could clarify."

"Maybe." His answer was typical; vague.

"Rumors about you and Sara."

"No."

"Don't you even want to know what they are?"

"Her sleeping her way to the top again?" He tossed out the only one about her he'd repeatedly heard since she arrived.

"That's always out there. I was just wondering about your relationship with her. We all know that something has changed."

"I'd rather not discuss that with you. There are always going to be rumors and that is exactly why I keep my private life as such. Sara respects that and seems to follow that same principle. It's why I chose her to confide in."

"Can I even get a hint about what you're confiding in her about?"

"You wouldn't believe it anyway." Gil deflected; or at least tried to.

"Are you feeling better?"

"What do you mean?" He needed to know what she suspected.

"For the last few months, all I have seen you eat is saltine crackers. I can't remember the last time you joined us for coffee either. You've been looking dead on your feet."

"Yes, I'm feeling better." He watched her trying to piece her evidence together. He saw the proverbial light bulb over her head when she had a theory. She lightly shook her head.

"It's crazy. Those are pregnancy symptoms. Oh my god; is Sara pregnant and you have sympathy symptoms?" He bit the inside of his lip and somehow managed to keep his face neutral.

"If Sara is pregnant, then she hasn't said anything to me." It was the truth. She needed to leave so he could laugh.

"Answer me this. Is she still living with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Out of necessity. She is helping me with something at home."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes, when she moved in due to her building having work done, I asked her to help me with an experiment. It is still running and so she is still there. When I am ready, I will share the details with all of you. I will once again ask you not to mention anything to anybody. Nobody needs to know." Catherine nodded. She resigned herself that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to get any more information from him. She got up and left. He knew that he would be telling Sara at home and at the first chance she got, Catherine would be telling Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Brass about the new information she acquired. He was finally able to let his smile out, but reined it in just as quickly. He took a moment to turn his back to the door and rub the spot where the baby resided. Soon, his clothes would not be able to hide it. He turned back around and pulled out his journal to jot some thoughts and feelings down before the shift began.

Two months later, Grissom was working with Greg and Nick in a motel room when his watch beeped.

"What is that?" Nick was curious. Greg knew, but played dumb by shrugging. Both men were looking at Grissom rummage through his kit.

"Shit." Grissom said and closed his kit angrily.

"You ok?" Nick asked.

"No. Greg, where is your kit?"

"I'll get it." Grissom followed Greg.

"Nick, keep working and we'll be back in a minute." Grissom told him as an afterthought. Sure enough, they were back quickly and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Everything ok?" The Texan inquired. He thought they were acting peculiarly.

"We're fine. Let's get back to work." Grissom almost barked the order. Greg made notes on the side as per Sara's request.

The three men arrived back at the lab halfway into the next shift and in time for Grissom's next shot. Since Sara had already left for the day, Greg had to do it again. He called the young man to his office.

"What's up?"

"Sara's already left and it's time. Do you mind?"

"The two of you owe me a very nice Christmas present." Greg moved to close the door and Grissom unbuckled his belt. Both men were unaware that Nick had heard the conversation. Greg left to wash his hands and Grissom walked out to his car thirty minutes later. On the way home, he made a stop.

GSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Where did he go? What will Nick do with his new information? Stay tuned to find out. Bwa ha ha. (Don't worry I will post again soon)

Also, there isn't much about the doctor's visits because I based them on my own pregnancies. I will, however, try to add more detail about what he is experiencing.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara sleepily greeted Grissom when he entered the bedroom that afternoon.

"Hey." He beat her to the punch as fas as greetings were concerned.

"Mmm hey. Did you get your shots?"

"Yes. Greg gave them to me. I need extras for both of our kits." He kicked off his shoes and began to undress at the same time.

"Mmkay. Remind me later." Sara eagerly curled into his warmth when he joined her in the bed. He fell asleep after kissing her head.

He woke up an hour after Sara had and found her in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt firmness in his belly while he hugged her to him and kissed her neck. He appreciated that she had the courtesy not to brew coffee in the house when he couldn't enjoy it. She smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him properly. He ended the kiss before he could get lost in it. She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Why did you stop?"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what I said to you that day when you asked me what I wanted before we made the baby?"

"You said a lot of things that day."

"I am referring to something specific." So saying, he took her hand and kneeled before her. Her eyes widened. He proceeded to answer his own question in a round about way.

"Well, I almost have it. I have a new house that I share with you and a baby growing inside me that wouldn't exist without you. The only thing left to make my life complete is a few pieces of jewelry. Sara, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She answered just as soon as the question left his mouth. He produced a ring and she gasped when the cool metal slipped over her finger. He smiled at the question in her eyes.

"I picked it up yesterday on my home. I have been thinking about it for a while." Her hands cupped his face and it was his turn to gasp with the combination of the ring on his cheek and her hungry mouth devouring his. He returned her passion with equal ardor and they somehow made it back to the bed to complete the celebration.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

"When are we going to tell the team?" Sara asked while buttoning her shirt and he watched. Knowing that they had to work cut in on their celebration time. He was planning on making up for it as soon as he could.

"I want to wait until the time is right. Are you going to wear your ring?"

"Only at home. When we tell everyone then I will wear it proudly." He nodded and started to get dressed. It was Sara's turn to watch.

"You're starting to show." She commented idly.

"What are you talking about?" He looked down but couldn't see anything different. He had felt the firmness of the area earlier, but had not noticed anything out of sorts. Sara took him to the mirror to look at his profile.

"During all the morning sickness, you lost a few pounds. You're barely starting to show. I notice because I see you without a shirt. You still have some time in your regular clothes." She smoothed her hands over his skin to let him see the protruding area of flesh. He did notice that it was a little more firm and certainly felt it.

"Wow." He looked at their reflection of her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around him.

"You're sure my clothes hide it?" She smiled at his reflection.

"Yes dear. We have an appointment in the morning and I put extra syringes in your briefcase for you and Greg. Get dressed and I will see you at work." She gave him a kiss and left him to his own devices.

Sara entered the locker room hoping to steal a few minutes to journal about the pregnancy only to hear Nick interrogating Greg. She stopped where they couldn't see her, but she could listen.

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Greg said.

"Greg, I heard you in his office man. What's going on; because I know you know something. What is happening with the geeks? Don't forget that little incident at the scene." Sara had heard what had happened at the scene and also in his office before he came home. She decided to interject.

"Greg knows something, Nick; but Grissom told him to say nothing. Leave him alone." She was highly amused by his reaction to the sound of her voice. He tried to put up a bravado.

"I'll just have to pester you then" Her smile made him uneasy, though he would never admit it.

"I'm untouchable. All I have to do is tell Grissom and then you'll have to face off with him. Who knows what he'll do. I know you've witnessed some strange behavior recently so I advise you to choose your next course of action carefully. He knows you told about what you saw in the garage that day and I have spared all of you by taking the brunt of all of his moods. You can have that job if you want it." She knew she had instilled fear into the man. She was also right. Grissom has had some intense mood swings lately and taken them all out on Sara. He had even called her up a few times to yell at her about things she had nothing to do with. Nick had enough sense to know he wouldn't win this battle. He put his hands up as if surrendering.

"Ok. You win, Sara. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Say nothing to Catherine and Warrick. I mean it."

"I promise." Sara turned to her locker and smiled triumphantly once her face was hidden from Nick's view. She kicked them out to write in her journal and made a note to talk to Gil about Nick.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

The shift had passed by uneventfully. After encouraging Grissom to eat a little more calcium and vegetables, Dr. Metz had Grissom step up on the scale. Gil had gained five pounds in the last month. Gil remained shirtless for the ultrasound and the measuring. Sara never got tired of hearing the sound of the baby's heartbeat. It was times like this that she was humbled with the knowledge that she has made a baby; even though Gil was doing all of the work carrying it. Dr. Metz was pleased with both Grissom and the baby's progress and sent them on their way. Sara relayed the scene from the locker room and Grissom sighed.

"I guess it's time to tell them."

"We have to do it soon. We're halfway through now. We will need their support. I'm surprised that no one has said anything to you about you always being paired with me or Greg lately." She mentioned over the plate of fruit they were sharing.

"You're right. I'll go ahead and call everyone now." He set his fork down and proceeded to call his 'family'. Within the hour, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Brass, Sophia, and Doc Robbins were sitting in an unfamiliar living room. Greg was hanging in the back by Sara.

"I want to thank you all for coming here on such short notice. I know you're all curious as to the reason. Get comfortable and I will tell you." Each person settled a little more in the cushions but their attention never wavered from Grissom. He waited a full minute before speaking again.

"This story began roughly six months ago. Sara and Greg had just returned that night from a week long conference in Boston. It got me thinking…."

"Tell me it's not true." Catherine interrupted with a sarcastic and disbelieving tone.

"Anyway, as I said, it got me thinking about all of the things that were lacking in my life. I have since set out to make the necessary changes. I have a new house, a roommate turned fiancée and a baby on the way." He held his hand out for Sara once he finished his little speech. He turned and spoke to everyone though his gaze remained on Catherine.

"You were only half right, Catherine. I was suffering from pregnancy symptoms; but they were mine and not Sara's. Sara agreed when I asked her to be a donor for me. I'm very sorry that we had to deceive you all for such a length of time, but it was necessary. I wanted to keep it as private as possible and that time has ended." A timer sounded in the background. Gil stood with Sara.

"Excuse us." They walked away to give Gil his shot. When they returned they noticed that not one person had moved. Greg was the sole exception. He was laughing quietly in the corner. The expectant parents fought hard not to join him. Brass was the first to come around.

"So, when are you due?"

…TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Brass had cautiously asked about the due date.

"Four more months. I am on hormone shots three times a day which Sara and Greg have been administering." Grissom answered.

"Greg knew?" Warrick cast a glare at the younger man.

"Greg figured it out the night before the eggs were harvested." Sara supplied. They could see the wheels turning in Catherine's head.

"The night he hugged you?" Catherine asked though it sounded more like she was speaking to herself. Sara nodded.

"Would you all keep this a secret? I'm not quite ready to share it with the rest of the lab and I still need to tell Ecklie."

"How are you going to convince him to let you work together?" Sophia asked.

"I have leverage and will be speaking to him soon." Grissom spoke with confidence. Sara had no idea what it was but acted as if she did. There was an awkward pause.

"When's the wedding?" Doc Robbins was hoping to lighten the mood with his subject change. Gil and Sara simply looked at each other for a beat and then to their friends.

"We don't know. He just proposed yesterday." Sara told the group. Eventually the shock wore off and happiness for the couple was the only emotion in the room. Catherine got up to hug them both.

"Whoa. Is that the baby?" She released Grissom and put her hands on the bulge hidden by his jacket. Gil nodded, but made no move to grant her easier access to his stomach.

"That is so surreal." She mentioned. No one else had the courage to touch him; except Sara for which he was thankful. The team slowly excused themselves to go to their respective homes. After the last guest had left, the couple retreated to their own room for much needed rest.

A few weeks later, Sara was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Grissom when he called her name. She set the food aside and rushed to the bedroom. He was standing there with his shirt open and boxers on. He was holding his pants in his hand. She saw several other pairs littering the floor. She was desperately fighting the urge to laugh at the scene before her.

"What?" She asked since he didn't offer any information when she showed up.

"My damn pants don't fit." Sara was really struggling to keep a straight face. Thankfully he was focused on all of his clothes littering the floor and not her.

"It's time to go shopping. Go eat and I will find you some sweat pants." He left and she fell on the bed laughing into a pillow. She quieted herself quickly in case he came back. She dug out his sweats and joined him in the kitchen. She had checked the size of his pants for a reference point. He was eating the food she made for him and turned his cheek for her to kiss it. She rubbed his belly and snatched her hand back.

"Whoa." Both of them had wide eyes.

"I guess the baby likes you." He said after a minute or so.

"Was that the first time you've felt it?"

"Yes. Put your hand back." She hugged him instead. He shoveled the last of the food in his mouth and returned the embrace. She felt more kicks against her stomach.

"That feels weird. I love you."

"I agree. I love you too. … I cleaned my plate." He added suggestively.

"I have to walk out that door in twenty minutes. Can we postpone the celebration?" His forehead rested against hers.

"I guess we'll have to. I think I'll drive you. I can talk to Ecklie in the morning and then we can go shopping for new clothes." He told her. She turned and began to eat her own breakfast.

"Good idea. We also need to start decorating the nursery." Sara added.

"I'm going to the bookstore tonight. Need anything?" He asked.

"More journals, please." She told him between bites.

"Really? You're already on your eight book." He was dumbfounded

"I have a different point of view. We can do the same thing again if the situation is ever reversed." Somehow the thought of her being pregnant wasn't so scary anymore. She watched him come up with an answer.

"Ok. Oh, tomorrow night we have an appointment." He was quick with his response and she figured that it would be okay to have two children running around the house. She just wanted his hormones to be back to normal first. One supremely stubborn hormonal adult in the house at a time was more than enough.

"I remember. Ready to drive me?" He snatched up the keys and guided her out the door.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara had a definite bounce in her step when she walked into the break room and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Why are you so happy?" Warrick asked with a smile; he was happy to see her smiling. He'd been worried about her in the past.

"We felt the baby move tonight. It was so cool." The team smiled at her enthusiasm. Sara was happy that she didn't have to keep the pregnancy a secret from her friends anymore. Catherine handed out assignments for the night and all five of them left to do their jobs.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Several hours into shift, Grissom came into the lab through the back entrance. Catherine was the only one he could find. He poked his head in her office.

"Hey, where's Sara?"

"Hi. She's not back from her scene yet. What's up?"

"It's time for my shot. Would you mind?" Catherine stood up.

"Let's go to your office where we can close the blinds." So saying, she led the way. She gave the shot and then sat down to chat with him for a minute. She couldn't look him in the eye for a minute after having just touched his bare ass. It also meant that couldn't see him not looking at her either.

"Are you going to find out the sex?"

"We haven't decided. We have an ultrasound at every appointment, so we have time. We go again in two weeks." He was in his chair behind the desk.

"Is the baby moving now?" She asked because he was resting his hand on the much more noticeable bulge in his abdomen.

"No. The baby generally sleeps all night."

"Lucky you. Hope that he or she adapts quickly to your schedules. I'll see you later. Nice pants." Catherine laughed on her way out. Grissom was surprised she had kept her comment to herself for that long. He stayed in his office and worked on paperwork to appease Ecklie and by the end of shift, had a sizeable stack to take with him. He left a note on his desk for Sara.

Sara,

Went to my meeting with Ecklie.

Page me when it's time for my shot. We'll

go shopping afterward for some new clothes.

Love you!

Gil xoxo

She smiled and anticipated a bad mood before deciding to go find the guys. They were in the locker room getting ready to leave.

"Hey, I've got some time to kill. Want to go to breakfast? My treat." Nick and Warrick both nodded and told her that Catherine and Greg had already left for the day. She grabbed her purse and made sure there was one of Gil's hormone shots in it, then led the way to the parking lot. She told the guys she would meet them at the diner they always go to.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Just warning you that the next chapter is really long, as in twice as long as this one is. I could have broken it into two chapters but decided not to. Please keep sending those reviews and voting for my pen name change:

The choices are: Twisted Sister, Twisted Puppy, Sick Puppy, or leave it the same. At the end of this story I will change it.


	16. Chapter 16

Roughly three quarters through the meal, Sara's pager went off telling her to go back to the lab. She ordered some food to go and threw money on the table.

"Sorry guys, I need to go. It's time for Grissom's shot and he's in a meeting with Ecklie. Thanks for having breakfast with me." They waved goodbye to her and gave her her money back as well.

"We don't let ladies pay. Go on. We'll see you tonight." Nick told her and sent her on her way. She thanked them and left with her doggie bag. At the lab, she went straight to Ecklie's office. As soon as the door opened to her knocking, she forced a bag in Grissom's hands.

"Eat. You have thirty more minutes until the next injection." She commanded him. She knew he was upset and only ate because the baby needed nourishment. She looked to Ecklie.

"There's an extra muffin in the bag if you want it." It was forced politeness and everyone in the room knew it. She received a forced smile of gratitude in return.

"Sidle, can you give me a rundown of how your relationship began?" He skipped over pleasantries since he knew neither cared about the others well being anyway.

"Sure. I was sitting in a large lecture hall when an alarmingly handsome man stepped up to the podium and introduced himself." She gestured to Grissom and continued her monologue.

"After the lecture ended, I asked him out for coffee and he accepted. It was never intended for anything more than friends; but by the time I'd gotten home that night, I had fallen hard for him. Ten years and lot of turmoil later, we have finally landed on the same page at the same time. Greg Sanders and I attended a conference about six months ago and one of presentations there was the latest medical research being developed. We told the team about what we had learned; specifically about men now able to carry babies to term. A few days after that, Grissom asked me to be a donor for him and after weeks of deliberation, I agreed. He is now just over twenty weeks along." Sara maintained eye contact with the man and didn't care about the brutal honesty she was sharing. She knew what the next question out of his mouth would be.

"Why are telling me all of this now?" He directed the question to Grissom, who was absently rubbing his belly over the t-shirt he had on.

"Well, I am beginning to have physical evidence of our experiment. It's no secret around here that we have both been harboring our feelings for each other and by waiting this long proves that no one was any the wiser to our burgeoning relationship. Sara and I work very well together; ask anyone. They'll also mention that we run hot and cold with each other for which I take all of the blame for. I had let my feelings cloud my professionalism and it will no longer be an issue. Sara has helped my mind focus again." Sara offered a sincere smile of gratitude for his kind words of her. He returned the smile and grabbed her hand. Ecklie was lost in thought and thus oblivious to the couple. Sara's pager alarm beeped forcing her to open her purse.

"Ecklie, would you turn around for a minute, please?"

"Huh?" Ecklie saw Sara pull out the needle from her purse and she held it up for him to see. Ecklie turned around and waited until he heard the two of them seat themselves again.

"So, what am I supposed to tell lawyers and news people?" Ecklie asked once he was facing them.

"Well, for one our track record speaks for itself. Two, our personal lives are just that; personal. It's nobody's business what we do on our own time. I personally don't care what you think. I want Sara by my side and on my shift. Should you decide to change that, it can and will get very unpleasant around here." Grissom spoke with smooth confidence. Sara and Ecklie unknowingly shared the same thought: Grissom can play hardball when he wants to. It had produced different effects in them though. For Sara, it was a major turn on and Ecklie, a little bit of fear. Ecklie sighed.

"One condition, extreme caution is recommended when partnering exclusively with her on cases." Ecklie knew he wouldn't win and it would be his ass in trouble if Grissom quit. The man was just too valuable to the field and it was one of the reasons Ecklie despised Grissom and his followers.

"Thank you. I try to partner with all of my CSI's equally. Good day, Conrad." Grissom stood and pulled Sara out of her seat.

Knowing Gil was still edgy from his confrontation with Ecklie, she wouldn't let him drive and also dealt with his grumbling. She parked at a local mall near their house and walked around the car to meet him on the passenger side.

"Hey, I just want you to know that I love you." He smiled and pulled her as close as her could with his belly getting in the way.

"I love you too." He told her and leaned in to kiss her. He groaned when she broke the kiss.

"Come on. You need clothes and we can play later." She pulled on his hand.

"Promise?" She smiled in answer. They held hands whenever they could. After several hours of flipping through hanger racks and trying things on, Grissom had enough clothes to suit his expanding size until the baby arrived. They even found something for Sara to wear on their 'play date'. Though, by the time they got home, both of them were too tired to play and went to bed instead.

Two weeks later, Grissom had another appointment. Unfortunately, Sara had a last minute court appearance and couldn't drive him. Catherine, his first choice after Sara, was meeting with Lindsey's teacher and couldn't drive him. That left the guys because Sophia seeing him with no shirt made him uneasy. Greg flat out refused and Nick was at court with Sara and Brass. That left Warrick. If Warrick couldn't drive him then he would reschedule or the next day. There was no way in hell he would ask Ecklie and Doc had left for the day.

"Warrick, can you do me a huge favor?" Grissom asked when he caught his protégé in the locker room.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you drive me to my appointment and also give me my shot?"

"Sure, but where's Sara?"

"She's in court with Nick and Brass."

"Alright. I'll be in your office in a minute."

"Thank you." Grissom's whole face relaxed when Warrick agreed. He quietly tucked a small notebook in his back pocket after jotting a few notes. Sara had discreetly come up to everyone who knew about the baby and asked them to take notes on his behavior and moods. They had all eagerly agreed and Catherine met with the three CSI's, Brass and Sophia on her own to explain some of the things they might see form their emotionally repressed boss on female hormones. Warrick smile, Catherine had done an excellent job of predicting Grissom. Not wanting to keep the man waiting, Warrick closed up his locker and headed to Grissom's office. He didn't really like seeing and touching his boss' ass nor did get the feeling Grissom liked anyone other than Sara doing it either. With the shot administered, the two men set off to the other lab. Warrick drove and followed Grissom's directions.

The lab was impressive. The staff were all very friendly and spoke to Gil by name; even inquiring as to Sara's whereabouts. A new persona emerged that Warrick had never seen and frankly freaked him out a little. This wasn't the Grissom he was used to seeing or listening to. He watched Grissom get weighed and hung in the back during the appointment. He wanted to just hang in the waiting room, but the doctor insisted he join them after getting Gil's approval. Warrick had a feeling he was being sized up as a potential candidate. He was going to have a few sleepless days after seeing so much of Grissom he had never seen before. He shouldn't be offended or grossed out because Grissom was a man, just as he was; only Grissom kept himself so covered, the skin underneath his shirt was so white that Warrick thought he would need sunglasses.

"How are you feeling today, Gil?" Dr. Metz asked and was feeling around the baby and taking measurements.

"I'm good. Thankful that Warrick was around to give me my shot. I almost had to reschedule."

"Where's Sara?"

"She had a last minute court appearance. She's so mad that she had to miss this. It makes her happy."

"I'm sure it does. It makes me happy to see you doing so well. Did you change your diet like I told you to?"

"Sara made sure of it. She's a vegetarian and excited to experiment with different recipes. I'm a guinea pig for both of you now." Dr. Metz laughed and Warrick was floored. -Sara can cook? What was that all about?- He wondered to himself.

"And how are these dishes she prepares?"

"Most of them are pretty good. She makes a killer apple pie from scratch too. I'll see if I can talk her into bringing some in for you."

"Thank you. Let's take a look at your little one, shall we?"

"Yes."

"Does your friend want a closer look?" Both men looked to Warrick whose body language screamed his discomfort.

"Oh. Um, yeah sure." Warrick stood so he could see the screen. He wasn't prepare for the 3-D image to appear. Dr. Metz looked at the baby from all possible angles.

"I won't even ask if you want to know the sex. Sara would kill you if you found out before her." Gil laughed and nodded. Dr. Metz froze the image on the screen and printed up some copies for Gil to take to Sara and made some notes.

"Alright, Gil. I'm happy with the progress you both are making. I'll see you in four more weeks." Gil cleaned up and redressed. He shook hands with the doctor as did Warrick and walked out putting the pictures in his breast pocket. He made his next appointment with the receptionist, returning her friendly banter. Warrick was pinching himself to make sure he wasn't in some alternate reality. Thankfully, they left and Grissom waited five minutes before speaking.

"You were uncomfortable in there."

"Yep." Warrick told him flat out and then added "Seeing your ass wasn't the highlight of my day either."

"You seeing my ass isn't the highlight of my day either. I am uncomfortable asking any of you, other than Sara to give me my shots. I do appreciate that you are all willing to help me when she isn't able to."

"It was weird to watch you. You were like a totally different person than the Grissom I have looked up to almost since we met."

"Am I really that closed off?"

"Yes. I'm not trying to be cruel, but there are so many things we don't know about you. It was different to see. So, when did Sara learn how to cook?"

"I taught her shortly after she moved in. She's a fast learner."

"This is what I'm talking about. I didn't know that you could cook either." Warrick said casually. Grissom remained silent.

"I guess we'll have to have you all over more often so you can get to know us. One of the things that attracted me the most to Sara, other than her intelligence, was her drive to protect her privacy."

"That's admirable, but there's protecting it and then there's Fort Knox." Warrick threw a sly smile to Grissom that he had no choice but to chuckle at.

"I get it. I'll try harder to be more open."

"That's all we ask. Here we are and there's Sara." Grissom looked up to see her coming out of the building. Warrick honked his horn while Gil climbed out of the car thanking Warrick for the ride. He drove off after seeing him kiss her lightly and climb in her car. He needed to go home and talk to his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick approached Sara in the hallway the week before Grissom was to have his thirty-two week checkup.

"Hey, I need your house key."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. Please?"

"No. I need a better reason." Nick sighed. He'd had a feeling it wouldn't go as planned trying to get the key from her.

"We want to throw Grissom a baby shower." Sara keeled over from laughing hysterically at the complete and total role reversal that was happening. Grissom was large enough that everyone knew about the pregnancy, but for some unknown reason he hadn't revealed that Sara was the mother yet. She didn't call him out on it because she didn't want the attention anyway. Nick saw a few heads peek out of their labs and pulled her into an empty room.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes, it is. Have you told Catherine this?" Sara was clutching her stomach and trying to stop laughing.

"No, why would I? It's my idea." Sara fought hard to keep the laughter at bay; at least until he was out of the room.

"Hold on." Sara pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, where are you? … Come to the layout room right away. I need to talk to you." Sara hung up and turned to Nick.

"She's on her way."

"Come on, Sara. All I want is the key." Sara poked her head out and saw Catherine coming closer.

"Hey, Sara, Nick." She faced Sara head on.

"What's so important?"

"Nothing I couldn't tell you over the phone, but I wanted to see your face for this. Nick just asked me for my house key because he wants to throw Gil a baby shower." Catherine fell against the wall laughing which ignited Sara's laughter all over again. Nick had to stand there and wait for them to stop.

"I don't see why this is so funny."

"You tell him." Sara urged.

"Well, if it was any woman, you wouldn't care. You would bring a gift after the baby arrived or chip in some money for a group gift and that would be the end of it. But, since its Gil, a personal friend of yours and a man, you are taking on the role that I would have if Sara were pregnant. You get to be mother hen; or in your case, father rooster." Sara laughed and walked to the other side of the room to calm down.

"That's all true, so can I have the key?"

"Gil has an appointment next week Friday morning after shift. You can have the key then and you have to promise to clean up the mess."

"Thanks Sara. Have you guys registered for anything for the baby or a wedding? What's the theme in the nursery?" Sara sobered up with his questions and Catherine was chuckling off to the side.

"Umm, no we haven't but I will make sure we do that this weekend. What do babies need? We haven't set a wedding date yet either and the nursery hasn't been decorated. Every time we try to plan it, something comes up and we end up here." Catherine stepped over to the now somewhat distraught woman.

"Hey, I can go with you if you want to register for things the baby will need and we can pick out something real nice for the nursery, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Catherine."

"Are you ok now?" She asked and Sara nodded.

"Good. Both of you get back to work now. I'll work on Gil. If he doesn't want to register, then you and I can go after shift." Sara and Nick went back to work and Catherine went to Grissom's office.

"Hey, Gil, do you have a minute?"

"What do you need Catherine?"

"Well, I was just talking with Sara and she mentioned that you hadn't registered yet. If you want me to, I can go with Sara to do that."

"Sure. No. I want to do that with her." Catherine looked at him strangely.

"Are you ok? I thought you hated shopping?"

"Sara makes it bearable. I don't get to spend much time alone with her and that's what I want." He was being selfish and he didn't care.

"I don't get to spend much time with her either. Do you even know what babies need?"

"We have an idea. We read books and I'm sure there are employees that can help us too."

"You need to go soon. I think Sara wants to go this weekend and I have heard people whispering about it." She was trying to plod him along so that everyone had time to shop before the shower.

"Let them whisper. I have planning to do if you don't mind?"

"What planning? Can I help?"

"I'll let you know. I want to keep it to myself for now and if I hear you talking to anyone about me, you'll be in trouble." She figured that meant Sara didn't know what he was up to. All she knew was that the shower was tentatively scheduled for eight days from now, so Sara and Gil must register this weekend; in two days. She found Sara and told her everything except that Gil was up to something.

"Thanks. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Hormonal needs his shot." The two women shared a smile and Sara left. She found Gil still at his desk, working on his computer. She knocked her entrance, just as always.

"Hi. It's time for your shot."

"Go away. I'm sick and tired of these damn needles." He snapped at her.

"Hang in there, Gil. We'll be done with these things before you know it." He sighed.

"I feel like I can't get any work done because I'm always going to the bathroom now and look what happened." He opened his jacket to reveal two very small wet spots on his chest from leaking. She bit her lip hard and he dared her to laugh. Her jaw was clenched to keep the smile from surfacing. He finally covered himself again and checked the door before standing and loosening his pants.

"Let's just get this over with." He said and leaned on the desk. She went as fast as she could. When he sat back down, she asked if he needed anything else.

"Yes, don't move." She noticed the immediate change in his voice. It was his bedroom voice. He got up to lock the door and closed the blinds.

"I want you." He started to approach her.

"Here? Now? At work?"

"Yes." He grabbed her before she could escape and his lips suctioned onto hers before she could verbally protest. When the kiss broke, her hands moved underneath the baby bulge to another bulge in his pants.

"How about a massage instead?" His eyes closed to the sensations she was creating.

"Ok." He sat in the chair and leaned back as far as possible so her head had room to move. Sara kept a slow and steady pace with her mouth. Her hands massaged his legs and assisted her mouth as well. Ten minutes later, Gil Grissom was a happy camper and Sara was wiping her mouth.

"We need to leave on time so we can go to the baby store and register. I was told we had to." Sara told him quietly. She was still on the floor, but now she was listening to the baby and rubbing his stomach. His hand covered hers.

"I know. I was told the same thing. That's fine if we go in the morning. We didn't have anything planned anyway." Sara stood up and leaned in for a soft kiss before leaving him to finish his work. Sara stopped by her locker to have a chuckle about the leakage and also document it in her journal.

At the baby store, Grissom pushed the cart and leaned over it at the same time to prevent anyone from seeing him. He was a little self conscious about his body now and Sara knew it. She said nothing as they walked up and down the aisles discussing and choosing the things they needed. The majority of their time was spent in the bedding department choosing a theme. It had to be neutral since they didn't know the sex yet. They finally settled on the alphabet. They liked all of the colors and it was neutral. If Grissom couldn't get his first love of bugs, then it would have to be his second; books and what better way to start than with the basics. They picked out a baby book and a few other little trinkets on their way out the door. The shopping wore Gil out and he went straight to bed after his shot.


	18. Chapter 18

It was finally the day of the appointment. While was in the bathroom, Sara slipped her house key to Nick. He nodded and took off before Grissom could see him. Warrick and Greg were outside waiting for him so they could go over and decorate. Sara smiled and met Gil outside of the men's room. He led her to his office to get his shot and then walked out to the car. He had to be driven everywhere now because he was too big to fit behind the wheel. This caused a few more mood swings from him. Everyone, especially Sara, took it with a grain of salt and moved on. He always apologized to Sara, but not always to everyone else. Though no official announcement had been made, most people knew the two of them were together now and figured that Sara was the mother of the baby. She climbed in the driver's seat and set off to meet with Dr. Metz.

"Hello Gil, Sara. How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Sara answered with a smile. Grissom was taking his shirt and shoes off. H stepped up on the scale to be measured.

"You may want to try and slow down on the weight gain. Even though you are having a c-section, getting rid of the post baby weight is hard. Sara, I'm counting on you to whip him back into shape after this baby is born."

"No problem." Dr. Metz led them to the table and Sara helped him get on it. She was gaining some serious upper body strength from having to help him get out of chairs at home. The ultrasound machine was turned on and three sets of eyes were riveted to the little screen showing the baby.

"Do you want to know the sex?" He asked them before going in that direction with the sonogram. Both of them shook their heads.

"We want to wait. We've waited this long and there are only eight weeks to go or so." Sara told him. The doctor nodded and put away the machine. He handed Sara the printouts and took out the tape measure.

"You have a healthy baby in there. Keep up the good work and we will see you in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Gil asked.

"Yes. Two weeks. You are getting close to the end and we like to keep a closer eye on the baby at this point. It's the same office visit schedule most obstetricians use with their expectant mothers."

"Oh. Ok then. We'll see you in two weeks." Gil had redressed by this point.

"I thought you promised us some of Sara's cooking?" Sara lightly smacked his arm.

"Sorry. We've been so busy I forgot to ask her." He turned to Sara.

"I was raving about your apple pie, Honey. Will you make it for them?" He gave her the puppy dog face. Sara knew that if the baby mastered the imitation of it, she was screwed.

"Yes. I will bring it next time we come to see you." Dr. Metz smiled and thanked her. They made their next appointment and Gil needed to use the bathroom again. Sara called Nick.

"How's it going?"

"Almost done. Guests will be showing up in twenty minutes."

"We'll be there in an hour. Bye." She hung up and put her phone away just as Gil was coming out. She had to distract him for forty minutes or so.

"Hungry?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes. We want meat." She did her best to hide her grimace and nodded before walking with him out of the building. She drove to a local place that he loved and she had a hard time stomaching. There were no vegetarian dishes offered at all so she ate bread and a baked potato. He devoured a large steak in almost record time.

"You're hungry today."

"Mmmhmm." He was chewing and that was as effective of conversation as she was going to get until he was done. She was forced to use yes and no questions.

"Do you have any plans later?" He shook his head.

"I thought that maybe we could curl up on the couch and watch a movie or put the crib together. It was delivered yesterday with the other furniture." He nodded and then shrugged. She took it to mean the movie idea was good and furniture assembly was not. She pulled out her phone to text Nick. He nudged her foot and raised his eyebrow.

"Just playing a game. It's not easy watching you eat meat. See how much I love you?" She told him everything with a smile that was returned. He finally finished and Sara practically tackled the server to get the check paid so she could get out of there. He grabbed her hand once they were outside.

"Home?" He asked.

"No. I need to go to the bookstore again." She read the text reply after walking around the car. It told her he needed more time so they could assemble the furniture. Sara was thankful she had painted the room three days ago. Gil had no knowledge of it because she had kept him distracted. She was hoping to surprise him and now she would be able to.

"More journals?" He assumed when they were both in the car again. She nodded and started the ignition. She carefully maneuvered the vehicle through the streets of Las Vegas to the bookstore near his house. He picked up a basket and put in some more journals. Sara excused herself while he was in line to pay.

"It's my turn to use the bathroom. I will be right back." He nodded. Sara walked as fast as she could and called him.

"Stokes."

"Finished yet? I can't stall any more."

"We just finished. Everyone is here and Catherine is designing the room right now. Lab techs are taking the trash out and Greg put out appetizers. Food is being delivered in two hours. How long until you're here?"

"Twenty minutes. I've gotta go. Bye." Sara hung up and rejoined Grissom. He had just finished paying and was waiting by the door.

"Let's go home; I'm beat."

"Sounds good to me." She held his hand as much as she could. He fell asleep in the car, but Sara didn't dare try to call Nick again. She knew someone would be watching for her car anyway. Sure enough, she saw the curtain flip shut as she pulled in the driveway.

"Gil, we're home." She lightly shook his shoulder to waken him.

"Huh?"

"We're home, Honey." She gave him a sad smile.

"Oh. Ok." Sara walked around the car and helped him out then took the bag from the bookstore. She was so glad that he was a gentleman because he automatically pulled out his key to unlock the house.

"SURPRISE!!" Grissom's head snapped up as soon as he opened the door and was deafened by the noise from inside.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The baby shower is the next chapter; obviously. Grissom has an interesting reaction. Tune in to see what it is. I wanted to thank everyone who has been loyally reviewing and also everyone that has cast their vote for my pen name change. The current leader is Twisted Puppy. It's not too late to cast your vote if you haven't already done so. The choices are:

Twisted Puppy, Twisted Sister, Sick Puppy, or just leave it alone.

Keep those reviews coming. A few new ideas have been sparked from them!


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell are all of you doing on my house?!" Grissom demanded without bothering to stop and think about how they might have gotten in there in the first place. Nick stepped forward.

"We're giving you a baby shower." He said this as he gave Sara back her house key. Grissom turned his back to the group. He had seen the decorations they put up in the main room and his emotions were taking over. The whole group looked worried, fearing that they had upset him with their surprise. Sara held up one of her hands to indicate that they should stay put. She faced him and smile warmly when she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. She wiped his face with her thumbs.

"It's okay." She whispered. He nodded.

"They wanted you to know how much they care. We're all a family." He pulled her to him in an awkward hug around the baby bulge. She rubbed his back until he was clam enough to face the partygoers.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. What you've done is very … sweet. Thank you." Gil apologized as Sara still rubbed his back. There was a collective sigh of relief. Sara stole a moment away with Catherine since the guys were in charge of everything. Gil was happily munching on the appetizers from the only chair in the room he could still get up from on his own.

"Is it finished?" Sara asked while the two women looked to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Yes. Let me show it to you now." Catherine pulled her away to the bedroom designated as the nursery. Sara gasped. The cherry furniture looked so nice with the soft yellow walls. Catherine had hung the border around the room and dotted the walls with appropriate matching décor and even a photo of her and Gil when they first met sat in a new frame.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Wait until you see it with the linens. I bought them, but didn't want to ruin the surprise for Gil. I'm really happy for you two." Sara remained quiet as she walked around the room. She was too overcome with emotion to speak. She held the old photo in her hands.

"Where did you find this?" Sara changed the subject.

"It was lying on a box in the office. I like it."

"I do too. It's one of my favorites." Sara ran her fingers over the frozen image of the two of them in San Francisco and finally set it down.

"We should get back before anyone realizes we've disappeared." Catherine nodded but didn't move. Sara was glad as she pulled the older woman into a hug.

"Thank you so much." Sara was conveying so much more than her words let on and Catherine could only nod as she returned the embrace. They headed back to the party in time to hear Greg take charge.

"Game time." He called out to everyone. Sara smiled at Gil's face.

"Games?" He looked accusingly at Sara.

"All I did was loan out my house key so they could set up." She told him with a shrug. Catherine knew she was privileged to have shared that isolated moment alone with Sara. Sara keeps to herself just like Gil. She briefly wondered what their relationship was like. Do they share intimate moments? Are they sentimental? She concluded that if they both cherished the little things like she had just witnessed Sara do, their passion would be unparalleled and it made her a little jealous that she didn't have someone like that in her life.

"This game is called measure the daddy." Greg pulled out green yarn and some scissors.

"Pull out a length of yarn that you think would fit around Grissom and the baby, then cut. The person who measures the closest wins. Sara, you are excluded because you hug him all of the time. That also makes you the judge." Greg demonstrated as he explained the rules. Each person did as instructed. Grissom got on his feet and let Sara measure each person's piece of yarn. Brass won a ten dollar gift card to Starbucks for having the best estimation.

"Now, it's time for baby bingo!" Greg was clearly having fun being in charge of games and took his roll seriously. Sara shared a bingo card with him so she could cuddle into his side. After Sophia had won, the food arrived. Warrick and Nick quickly set up the buffet line. Sara was first to bring Gil some food and picked off of his plate.

"So how long have you known about this?" Gil asked her casually.

"A little over a week."

"That explains the urgency to register." She nodded against his shoulder.

"It needed to be done anyway. I had been hearing people talk for over a month that you hadn't registered yet and they wanted to get you something." He rested his head on hers for a minute. Both of them were unaware each person in the room was subtly watching them.

Thirty minutes later, presents began to accumulate around the couple. Warrick took a seat next to Sara with a notepad and a pen. He decided to tease her.

"Way to go; knocking up the boss. Now, I have to waste a whole day for this party." He said all of this with a smile and Sara laughed.

"Well, anything worth doing is worth doing right." She shot back and this time Gil joined in the chuckling.

"Now you have to open mine first." Sara looked at the card, hiding her emotions when she read the words 'Baby Grissom' on the envelope. Opening it up, she and Gil silently read the private inscription.

Sara and Grissom,

I am happy for the two of you.

You both will make great parents. You

both put such dedication into the difficult jobs

we do, and make it bearable. I can't begin to

tell you how much I have learned from the

two of you. Congratulations,

Love,

Warrick

Both Gil and Sara sent a smile his way and a thank you. Gil opened the gift and saw the basics. Bottles, diapers, wipes, burp clothes and a baby monitor. Brass and Sophia teamed up to buy the stroller, car seat combo. Catherine and Nick bought the bedding set. The lab techs bought several outfits in all different sizes. The few police officers in attendance bought some toys. Gil and Sara had lost the ability for speech at this point and could only nod. Greg needed to break the emotional mood and handed Grissom the gift. Gil opened it and laughed at the note. Curious, Sara looked at it and laughed as well. She held this one up.

"The note asked if Grissom would be using formula or not. He bought us a breast pump." The room erupted in laughter. Greg handed Sara a second package.

"Keep it incase you ever have children the normal way. This is my real gift." Sara opened a box of baby bug books and a hand yellow blanket with little caterpillars and butterflies embroidered on it. Sara couldn't hold in her gasp as she fingered the tiny animals. Catherine had slipped out of the room with her gift and went in the nursery to make the bed. She had washed everything ahead of time for this purpose.

Sara finally succumbed to her tears of happiness. She furiously wiped at her face.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you so much." She stood up to give each person a hug. Grissom also gave his thanks from his spot. No one was expecting a hug from the boss anyway. Nick had started dishing out the cake with Brass's help. Warrick and Greg moved the gifts to the new room to put them away. When the doorbell rang, Sara was shocked to see Ecklie and the sheriff on the other side. She let them in.

"You're just in time for some cake."

"We won't stay long. We just wanted to give you our gifts." The sheriff explained. She was handed two cards. One had a gift card for the toy store and the other for the baby store.

"Thank you. Do you want to join us and have some cake?" She gestured with her arm. Both men nodded and accepted the plate of cake Nick handed them. With the cake and coffee now gone, the guests had started to disperse. Soon, it was just the team left in the house. Sara sat next to her intended.

"Gil, you have one more gift to open." He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"It's from me. Come on." She stood and heaved him out of his seat. The team stayed where they were. All of them had sneaked a peak already. She led him to the closed door of the baby's room.

"Ready?" He nodded and Sara's twisted her wrist to fling open the door. They both gasped at the sight. Catherine was right; the bedding looked beautiful in the room. Gil had done the same thing as Sara which was to take a slow walk through the room and catching every detail. He turned to her with more tears and a huge smile on his face.

"It's perfect." He said. Sara stepped inside and closed the door softly.

"I said the same thing earlier when I saw the room. There was no bedding last time though. She entered his arms and they stood silent for several minutes. A soft knock interrupted them. Sara opened the door to reveal Catherine.

"Everything has been washed already; including the clothes. It was on the invitation."

"Thank you." Gil told her and walked over to hug her. He unsuccessfully tried to suppress his yawn.

"Why don't you go lie down? We're going to make the guys clean up and then head home." Catherine told him. Sara walked him to their room and stripped off his shoes and pants. Catherine was watching the guys with amusement in her eyes. Sara joined her on the couch and called to the guys.

"It better look like you found it and keep it quiet. Gil is in bed." A chorus of 'yes Sara' echoed from the room.

"It's so weird to hear you call him Gil." Catherine commented.

"It used to feel weird saying it." Sara retorted thoughtfully.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Some days are harder than others, but in the end it balances out. Overall, I've never been happier."

"I'm happy for the two of you. Have you talked about when the wedding is?" Catherine asked and picked up Sara's hand for a closer inspection of the ring. It was a simple solitaire; but what made it special, other than the fact Gil gave it to her, was the butterflies on either side of the diamond and the wings extended to touch tip to tip on the bottom of the band. On the inside, he'd had it inscribed with the date he had fallen in love with her. It happened to coincide with the date they met.

"We haven't talked about it. I'm assuming it will be after the baby is here and he looks more like his old self and doesn't have female hormones coursing through him anymore." Catherine conceded to Sara's point and suddenly something clicked in her brain. She would have to talk to Grissom alone at some point. Sara recognized the change in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered that I need to pick up Lindsey from dance class. I hate to chat and run, but I need to go. Bye guys! Bye Sara. Thanks for opening up your home for this." Sara hugged her quickly.

"Thanks for helping with the decorating. You did a great job. I'll see you tonight." Catherine left and Sara went to inspect the work the guys had done.

"It looks good guys. Thank you for everything. I'll finish in here." Each guy hugged her tightly and departed as well. It was a good thing because Sara could see the fatigue in their eyes. She locked up and spent ten more minutes cleaning before going to bed.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSGRSGRSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSGRSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSGRSGSRGSR

A/N: Hey everyone! Only a few chapters to go! Keep those reviews coming because the more I get, the more I want to post and I have lot's of stories waiting to be shared!


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks after the baby shower, Sara began to wonder about Grissom's behavior. He had been acting strange for a few days and she felt like he was keeping something from her. She watched him rush around the house (as best he could in his condition) and then put the car keys in her hand.

"We need to go." He told her and pulled her out of her seat.

"Where?" She felt it was a justified question. He ignored her and led her to the car only giving directions. She gave him an odd look when she found herself in front of a bridal shop.

"Gil, what's going on?" She held her finger on the lock button so neither one of them could get out of the car.

"I want to be married before the baby gets here." He answered as if she had simply asked what two plus two equaled.

"Have you lost your mind? Why today? It's very sudden." He looked slightly hurt by her words.

"Today is the anniversary of the day we first met. If you really don't want to get married today, then we don't have to. It's just that I worked really hard to surprise you with this." He faced her while he answered and then focused his gaze out the window. She smiled and put her hand on his chin to bring his face back to hers.

"Thank you for this. It's a nice surprise. Today is a great day to be married."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" He sounded very doubtful.

"No. Now that I know why it had to be today, I'm ready." She leaned over to give him a reassuring kiss before exiting the car.

Catherine had whisked Sara off immediately to get her a dress and fix her up.

"How long have you known about this?" Sara asked while Catherine was pinning up her hair.

"He finally told me last week. I knew he had been planning something for a while and at the baby shower is when I figured it out. That's why I left so suddenly. I started putting the pressure on and he only let me in on the secret to help you get ready. The guys have no clue; except maybe Brass." Sara sat there thoughtfully. Catherine looked at her.

"He loves you. He has for a while. I saw it in his eyes the night he told us you were coming to Vegas to investigate Warrick. You two are good together. I'm happy for you." Sara smiled.

"Thanks Catherine. I love him so much."

"Well, it takes a very special person to love him and all his eccentricities. I'm glad it's you." Catherine told her sincerely but then got serious.

"However, he's like my older brother and if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and make you wish you never moved to Vegas."

"I could never hurt him. I've waited so long for him. I was hurting so very much and even started drinking at one point. I know how it feels and would never want to hurt him." Catherine was dumbfounded when Sara told her about the drinking. She smiled and held Sara's hand.

"I'm glad we have come to an understanding. I also want to let you know that I will be saying the same thing to him." Sara chuckled and laughed. The two women shared a hug and went to find Grissom.

While the ladies were off in a dressing room, Brass was helping Grissom with his tuxedo. It was not going well. The cummerbund needed an extension in order to go around the man's waist. The shirt didn't fit right and needed to be pinned on in order to create a non-bunchy look. Even the pants didn't fit right and he hated bow ties. Catherine would have to tie it again for him like she had years before. He thought that he looked sloppy and that the baby was on display with the white shirt he wore. Usually he was able to downplay it and not call too much attention to it; but with this particular shirt, he felt like wearing one of those corny shirts that highlighted the obvious. Not even the shoes fit right because his fee had swelled a little. Gil could tell that Brass was using supreme effort to keep his laughter inside.

At least the conversation distracted Gil from grumbling about the ill fitting garments. Brass' and Catherine's threats were the fist of several to come that day. All of them were injected in blessings for happiness too. There was a small gathering of the people Grissom calls family in the hotel lobby as Grissom had requested on hand written and delivered invitations. It was obvious that Nick, Warrick, Greg, Doc Robbins, and Sophia all wondered why they were dressed up. He refused to answer any questions either. Catherine's arrival signaled him to get everyone's attention.

"If you will all have a seat, we are ready to begin. Jim, if you don't mind, please alert the last guest." Brass nodded and walked away. Soft music began to pour out from some speakers. Everyone had taken their seats at the soft harpsichord melody of _Pachebel's Canon in D. _Brass opened the final door for the minister and then held out his hand for Sara to link her arm through. He stayed still for just a moment to smile at her and pat her hand. Sara smiled back and turned to look at Gil. Brass did his job of leading her to her destination. The ceremony was short and there was a celebratory luncheon at a local restaurant. Sadly, everyone had to work that night and after one final toast of congratulations, they all went home.

Sara could have been assigned to work nothing but decomps for a month and she would have cared less. Nothing could take away her new found joy. She was finally married to Grissom and soon they would be parents. She was sure that they would be good parents. Like any parent, she occasionally had her doubts, but Greg maintained his status as her pregnancy confidante. He was always reassuring and pointing out examples of how caring she is. She wondered how it would be for her if and when she has her turn at pregnancy. It warmed her to think that should she be so blessed, that Grissom would genuinely understand her feelings and be that much more supportive. She felt bad for her husband and it was all Ecklie's fault. Grissom was working as much as he could. The fatigue had staked claim over his body once again and more often than not could be found resting in his office. Ecklie was the only one not being very sensitive about it. Ecklie had caught Grissom napping once before and went on a tirade about it being a place of business and not allowed to sleep on company time. Grissom was so upset by the encounter that Sara had to be called in from her scene to console him, since she was the only one who he would allow in his office. Since that time, everyone kept an eye out for the man in order to alert Grissom when Ecklie was on the prowl.

In the morning, they had a doctor's appointment. This time, they were asked to sit in Dr. Metz's office after Grissom was dressed again. They held hands while they waited.

"So, Gil, how have you been feeling this week?"

"I've been very tired. Some days are worse than others and I'm debating about setting up a bed in the bathroom." He joked and all in the room chuckled.

"That's totally normal. As I already mentioned during the ultrasound, the baby looks good. You're at thirty-eight weeks; would you like to start weaning off of the hormone shots?"

"Yes."

"Ok. It's back to two shots per day. If there is any pain, call me immediately."

"Will the decrease in hormones trigger labor?" Sara felt the need to jump in before they could be dismissed.

"It might. My suggestion to you Gil is that you are not alone anymore. If you can't be with someone, make sure there is a way to contact them. Always have your cell phone on and charged. You too Sara. When it's time, we will meet you at the hospital and I will deliver the baby myself. I've already pre-registered you there and ensured a private room." Sara and Gil nodded.

"Will I be allowed in the delivery room?" Sara asked quietly.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No. We've been very careful about that."

"I don't see a problem with it then." Sara smiled brightly and squeezed Gil's hand. He returned the pressure. Together, they left the office and went home. As usual, Gil went right to bed, but Sara remained up for some time writing in her journal. She did finally snuggle right up to him and wrapped her arm around the baby bulge protectively. Gil turned to her and they slept with the baby between them.


	21. Chapter 21

One week later, Grissom had once again been subjected to a slow change in hormone dosage and everyone was suffering through the adjustment; though Sara still took the brunt of it. Everyone on the team had been repared for what they should expect. Now that he asn't receiving the female hormones normally present during pregnancy to protect the fetus, "labor" would begin quickly due to the body's need to rid itself of foreign organisms. Grissom would have intense pain centered around teh area where teh baby resided. Once Gil went into labor, it wouldn't take long to get teh baby out safely. Gil and Sara still kept detailed journals. Sara had taken the time to drive the several boxes to the lab. She also acquired the notes taken by their friends. Dr. Metz was pleasantly surprised by the bonus and looked forward to the weeks of reading he now had to do. He promised that everyone could have their journals back when he was through collecting his data. Three days after decreasing again down from two shots to one shot per day, the pain started. Although he had been warned that it would be intense, this was far worse than he imagined. Gil was quickly brought to his knees in a vain attempt to ease the pain. He was doing his best to curl into a fetal position and keep the tears in. He was trying to call Sara and find a focus point. Dr. Metz had told him to do this and breathe very slowly in order to take his mind off the pain. Grissom was in his office when Ecklie found him on the floor. He was struggling to call Sara; the pain making it too hard to concentrate on scrolling down to her number.

"Need help?" Ecklie took the phone without waiting for an answer. He wanted very much to be sarcastic, but instead went for sympathetic. He scrolled down to Sara's number and pressed the talk button.

"Grissom." Sara had answered distractedly.

"Sara, this is Ecklie. Where are you?"

"I'm still at my scene. Is everything alright?" Sara was curious as to why Ecklie was calling her. She also picked up on the urgency with which he asked his question.

"No, it's not. I'm calling an ambulance for Gil." Sara had hung up immediately. Ecklie had calmly called 911 and then helped get Grissom off the floor.

At the scene, Sara had begun shouting instructions to Nick and packed up her kit quickly. She was thankful that Nick was at the scene with her so he could take care of the evidence.

"Where's the fire?" Sophia had asked when Sara came rushing out of the house. Sara wasn't stopping, so Sophia started to run after her.

"It's Gil. Ecklie just called. I'll call with details." Sara shouted and drove away with the lights on to avoid traffic jams. She pulled out her phone and called Doc Robbins.

"Robbins."

"Hey, it's Sara. Could you keep an eye on Gil, please? I think labor started. I'm on my way."

"Sure. Where is he?"

"Somewhere with Ecklie. An ambulance s on it's way."

"Alright, I'll go find him."

"Thanks. I've got to call his doctor. Bye." Sara hung up and immediately called Dr. Metz. He assured her he was on his way to the hospital and would have everything set up by the time they arrived. She arrived at the lab as the paramedics were wheeling Gil out on a stretcher. He was breathing hard. Doc Robbins and Ecklie were following close behind and consequently leading the pack of lab personnel. Sara threw the car in park and locked it from the remote key chain as she tore through the parking lot as fast as her legs could carry her.

"GIL!" He reached for her hand. She climbed in after thanking Ecklie for his help.

Dr. Metz confirmed labor and gave instructions to prepare for delivery. Gil was changed and given an IV. Ten minutes later, the anesthesiologist came in to administer the epidural which aided in calming him down. She kissed him gently and called Catherine to let her know what was going on; knowing that the other woman would spread the word efficiently. She bought a disposable camera and dressed in the scrubs the nurse had given her. Her excitement was almost as powerful as the pain Grissom was feeling; almost. Each contraction brought her back to reality. The epidural had not yet taken full effect and with the more powerful contractions, he gripped her hand in a vice.

"I'm never ... doing this ... again." He told her through deep breathing. Dr. Metz had heard this and gave a boost on the epidural. He checked that the baby was still doing alright. Thankfully, the heartbeat remained steady.

It didn't take much longer before Grissom was completely mellow.

"This is niiiice." Grissom said out of the blue. It was at this point that Grissom was wheeled into the delivery room and given a local anesthetic. He was feeling no pain.

"This is really nice. I love you." Sara almost giggled at his drunken tone.

Worry started to settle in Grissom's mind as he was being strapped down to the table. His only comfort was having Sara by his head and holding his hand and kissing his temple through her mask.

"Gil, can you feel this?" Dr. Metz had asked while gently poking Gil's stomach with a scalpel.

"Feel what?"

"Never mind. You'll feel some tugging. Also, we are videotaping the delivery. Is it safe to assume that you want a copy?" Sara eagerly nodded and noticed that Gil was too.

"I thought so. Sara, are you going to watch?"

"Yes." So saying, she stood up but kept hold of Gil's hand. The curtain had been lowered a bit for her to see easier. She watched Dr. Metz ease the scalpel into her husband and a nurse follow close behind in order to mop up the blood escaping from his body.

"This is so surreal. It's amazing." Sara commented to herself quietly and had to hold back tears. Dr. Metz had his hands inside of Gil and freed the baby from the confines of his body.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter." He told them and held her up for Sara and Gil to see. He allowed Sara to come around the curtain to cut the cord. She returned to Grissom's side only for a moment. She pressed her forehead to his and let their tears mingle.

"We have a daughter." She stated the obvious with awe in her voice.

"Camera." He choked out. He was too overcome with emotion to say much else. There would be time for that later. Sara sprung into action taking pictures of her little girl. She watched the nurse confidently handle the baby to weigh her and measure her.

"She's a healthy nine pounds and three ounces. She's twenty one inches long. A tiny diaper was put on and then she was placed in Sara's arms all swaddled up. Only then did she stop crying. A nurse took the camera and captured the moment on film. Sara walked over to Gil and sat down so he could see her as well.

"Gil, she's beautiful." He nodded through his tears. The nurse stepped up to take her away.

"I am going to clean her up and give her a bath. Mrs. Grissom, you can come if you want to." Sara nodded all while trying to comprehend that she was now a mommy and Gil was a daddy.

"Sara." Gil beckoned her over. The nurse nodded and without words told Sara that she would wait by the door. Dr. Metz was busy with the other nurse cleaning and stitching his abdomen. Sara took her chair next to his face.

"I love you. Thank you … for making this possible." He choked out very softly.

"I love you too. Thank you for making me a mommy." Sara leaned her forehead against his again and pressed a kiss to his cheek through her mask. She squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" He nodded and watched her leave with their daughter. He was patched up and wheeled to his recovery room where fatigue finally claimed him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara watched the nurse bathe her daughter and perform a series of tests on her reflexes. She stepped away for just a minute or so to call Catherine.

"Willows."

"I'm a mommy!"

"Congratulations! Boy or girl? How big?"

"I'm so happy. She is nine pounds, three ounces and twenty one inches of beautiful."

"Whoa. She's a big baby. I can't wait to see her."

"Pass the word, but don't let anyone come over until after shift so Gil can get some rest. I'll make sure he's awake by then."

"Will do. See you soon."

"Bye." Sara hung up and took a few more pictures. The nurse walked them back to Gil's room; pausing to check the hospital bracelets of all three of them. Gil was sleeping and so the nurse(Karen) handed Sara the baby.

"Here, she needs to eat and I don't think your husband was planning to breast feed." Sara chuckled and shook her head.

"He could, someone gave him a breast pump at the baby shower." Karen softly chuckled along with Sara before leaving them alone to bond. Sara lightly hummed to her as she had done before. There were days that she would press her mouth to Gil's belly and hum while he was asleep. She hoped it was as comforting to her daughter as it was to her.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Catherine was in the lab when Sara called and knew that the team knew she was talking to Sara. She held up her hand and dialed a number.

"Brass."

"Spread the word that baby girl Grissom has arrived at just over nine pounds and twenty-one inches."

"I will. Does she have a name yet?" Brass asked.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSGRSRGSGRSRGSGSGSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGSR

A/N: Sorry! I couldn't resist leaving you on a small cliffhanger. Well, the wait is over and the baby arrived safe and healthy. The next chapter will be the last for this story. I am getting ready to decide what story I want to post next.

Also, this is the very last chance to vote on a pen name change: Twisted Sister or Twisted Puppy are the two leaders. Please, if you haven't voted already, go for it. Majority wins! Thanks to everyone for posting reviews. I love to read them! Keep them coming!


	22. Chapter 22

Recap:("Does this baby have a name?" Brass asked)

"If she does, then Sara didn't tell me what it was. She said she didn't want anyone to visit until shift is over so that Gil can get some rest." Catherine told everyone within listening range.

"I will spread the news. Bye." Brass hung up at the same time as Catherine. It didn't take long for word to be spread. Catherine took a minute to text Ecklie of the news and resumed her previous tasks as well.

Meanwhile, Sara sat and rocked the baby and watched Gil sleep. She had started to fuss and that woke Gil.

"Hey." He called to her sleepily. He motioned with his hand to come over and sit with him.

"Hi. Sleep well?" She asked and sat carefully on the bed, making sure that Gil could see their daughter.

"For a bit. Can I hold her now?" He very slowly adjusted the bed to an upright position. Before Sara could hand her over, Dr. Metz knocked and entered.

"Oh good you're awake. I need to check your stitches, so lie that bed right back down. Sara, I brought the video tape you asked for." She nodded and he set the tape in the basinet while Gil reclined the bed. Dr. Metz was gentle with his prodding and poking. Gil only winced once or twice. Gil was covered and raised the bed again.

"It looks good. You are not to get out of that bed for any reason until I give you clearance. I will come back in a few hours to check again." Gil nodded and the doctor left. Sara placed the baby in her father's arms. Gil could only stare at the tiny being that he had carried in his body on hours ago. He felt a sense of loss and accomplishment at the same time. He wished that he had his journal nearby to pen his thoughts down. Instead, he settled for gazing into the blue eyes of this precious little girl. His little girl; his and Sara's. He was a family man now and that filled him with pride.

"She needs a name." Sara mentioned idly. Gil nodded and studied the tiny face that was gazing back. Sara took a picture and then settled carefully next to him on the bed.

"How about Erica or Eileen?" He suggested. Sara looked over his shoulder.

"Erica Grissom. I like it." She checked her watch to see how much time they had left. She knew that Catherine would be the first one in the room after shift ended.

"Visitors will be coming soon. Let me get a washcloth and see if I can make you a little more presentable. He nodded, never taking his eyes from Erica's face. Sara wiped his face to clear it of teardrop residue and declared him visitor ready. Sara almost bumped into Catherine when exiting the bathroom.

"Congratulations you two!" She hugged them both and then placed a small stuffed animal on the bed by Gil's feet. She held her hands out expectantly and took Erica away before either parent even had a chance to protest.

"Oh, she's so precious! Yes you are, yes you are. I am going to spoil you rotten." She had begun talking to the baby. Sara gestured that she would be back in ten minutes or so.

"So, what's her name?" Catherine diverted enough attention from Erica to ask the question.

"Erica." Grissom answered and the rest of the guys entered the room. They didn't try to take the baby from Catherine and instead looked over her shoulder. Each one of them had brought something for the baby.

"She's gonna break some hearts. You two better watch out." Warrick told them and then looked around the room.

"Where's Sara?" He asked and everyone else looked up.

"She went to the car to get our bags. She'll be back in a minute." Grissom answered.

"Catherine, let someone else have a turn or give her back to me." Sara smiled at her as she entered the room followed by the nurse then minutes later. Catherine reluctantly handed Erica over to Brass who had also begun cooing to the baby, thus showing a whole new side to him. Greg actually started to laugh and Nick soon joined him.

"What?" Brass asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry man, It's just listening to you baby talk makes you less intimidating. It's a good thing you don't talk to suspects like that." Greg answered and continued to laugh. Gil smiled but everyone else chuckled with his explanation.

"There are too many people in here." Just as she had said this, Sophia came in. Sara stepped up.

"We'll make them leave if you can take a picture of all of us first." Karen looked at all of the law enforcement officers and agreed. After making sure that Sara was next to Gil holding Erica, the rest crowded around the new family. Three photos were taken before the nurse shooed half of them to the hallway. Even the, it had taken her ten minutes to do. She finally convinced them by reminding them about the germ factor and too many germs too soon would make her sick. Everyone had a chance to hold the baby and spend a few minutes talking before going home. Catherine captured the first picture of the new parents with Erica. The most surprising part of the day was Ecklie's visit and that he brought a gift for Erica. Sara was secretly amused that Erica didn't start to cry until she was placed in Ecklie's arms. She had enough sense to wait until she was alone to chuckle about it. They were finally alone, mostly due to visiting hours ending. They knew that everyone, particularly Catherine, would be back the next morning. Sara rested on Gil's shoulder as he fed Erica her bottle. She used one of her hands to touch all over her head and hands. She just couldn't seem to stop.

"She's so beautiful. I'm glad we did this." Gil told his wife as she was changing Erica's diaper. Sara looked over at him and smiled.

"Me too. I love you. Thank you for making me so happy." Sara had swaddled the baby and held her close to her chest.

"You have made me just as happy. I love you too." Gil said and Dr. Metz came in for a visit.

"Good evening, Grissom family." They nodded and Gil automatically lowered the bed. It was good timing because he was getting tired anyway. Dr. Metz poked and prodded at his handiwork before changing the bandage. He told Gil that he could only have water or ice chips until the morning when he would be back to check the bandages again, after that, they would talk about solid foods. Sara saw that he was falling asleep and acknowledged the instructions on his behalf. She was getting tired herself but didn't want to put the baby down. Dr. Metz spoke to her.

"Sara, why don't you put her in the nursery, get something to eat and then rest. You will need your energy in the next few weeks. Gil won't be able to do much and won't have the energy to do it anyway." Sara reluctantly nodded and paged the nurse. Karen came in and it was clear her shift was just about up. Sara asked her to take Emily back to the nursery for a few hours and that she wanted to be woken at feeding time. Karen nodded and checked the bracelets. Sara kissed Gil on the forehead and followed Karen to make sure Erica got to the nursery safely before leaving for food. She stopped by the lab to check on a few things and also gathered the gifts and cards littering Gil's desk. Catherine stopped her.

"Why are you here?"

"I had to check on a few things and get my car. Don't worry. I'm leaving now to get some food and go back to the hospital. Gil isn't allowed to eat yet and I didn't want to eat in front of him." Catherine nodded and walked Sara to her car. She took the keys as a last minute decision.

"Put your stuff in your car and then come with me. I'm taking you to get food and coffee and then you can go back to Gil." Sara was too tired to argue and did as she was told. Catherine drover her to Starbucks for strong coffee and a sandwich. Sara looked like she had enough energy to get back to the hospital safely. Having indeed made it back safely, Sara collapsed in the pull out bed in Gil's room.

Two days later, the Grissom family arrived at home. While Gil slept, Sara spent her time bonding with the baby. When Ecklie had come to visit, his gift to the parents was time off for Sara. She now had two whole weeks at home to let Gil maximize his recuperation rest. She was also saddled with all of the housework because he wasn't allowed to lift anything heavier than the baby anyway. Every day one of the team, usually Catherine, came over to the house to help out or let Sara rest too. It wasn't always pleasant because Gil was suffering a drastic hormone shift again. The team was witness to some extremely un-Grissom like behavior. Nick heard him scream at Sara for something that was Greg's fault. It made his outbursts at the lab look like whispering. Sara took it all in stride and somehow maintained calmness about her. She reminded him not to yell and startle the baby and that always worked to subdue him.

The female hormones that Grissom had been injecting himself with for the last year had taken up residence quickly, but were refusing to leave. Dr. Metz noticed this at Gil's two week post natal check up. The incision was healing nicely and Gil was promoted to being able to start driving and taking walks for up to an hour. He also put the man on a low dose testosterone shot to jump start his own hormones again. Within a week, there had been a noticeable change; especially in his libido. It had come back full force and Sara occasionally shot him down. She had realized far too late that Gil wasn't using any contraceptives. The plus side is that he was more pleasant to be around and the emotional tirades were at least limited to things that Sara was due the outburst. They had worked out a new routine so that Sara could go back to work. Grissom was spending lots of time with Erica and taking her on short errands. It shocked him one day, three months later, to see that Sara had written 'buy a home pregnancy test' on the grocery list. He smiled and told Erica how much he loved her mommy. Erica only smiled and swung her arms up and down from her car seat.

It took six months for Gil's hormone levels to balance out to what they were before the pregnancy. Dr. Metz was knee deep in data and starting to write his paper for the medical journal he published articles in. Erica was a healthy happy six month old that loved to cuddle with her daddy. She was sitting up on her own and Sara now spent lots of time avoiding food at all costs. Her diet consisted mainly of rice cakes and other bland tasting food. Her morning sickness was also in the afternoon, evening, and overnight as well. Gil took charge and sent her away when it came time for either him or Erica to eat. Sara usually took her food to the bathroom to save time and energy since most of it came back up within ten minutes.

(Prologue)

One night Sara walked in the break room with Gil right behind her. She was shocked to see Warrick and Nick on the couch crying.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked. Her concern for her friends outweighing her own good news. She and Gil had kept their secret for three months and now felt the need to share it with the team.

"That commercial was so sad." Nick choked out as Catherine and Greg entered the room. Both men were wiping their tears away with Kleenex. Sara cast a suspicious look at Grissom.

"Gentlemen, is there something we should know?" He asked them.

"You both called Dr. Metz, didn't you?" Sara voiced her hypothesis before either one them could answer. They nodded and wiped their faces.

"Who are your donors?" Greg asked.

"Tina." Warrick stated the obvious. Catherine turned bright red when Nick looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Greg asked in disbelief. She shook her head.

"He talked me into it. Lindsey is very excited to be a big sister."

"How far along are you two?" Grissom asked them.

"Twelve and a half weeks." Warrick told the group.

"Eleven weeks." Nick said proudly. All in the room smiled. Sara left Grissom's side and headed to the couch.

"Well I guess that makes three of us. We're fouteen weeks." She sat down between the two men. Jaws dropped in shock all around her. Greg groaned at the thought of three hormonal parents-to-be around here and the mood swings (Sara's in particular as they had just come back from a short belated honeymoon) would cause for a working environment. He did not anticipate a good next year. Congratulations were extended around the room just before Gil handed out assignments. Everyone made sure they carried extra carefully labeled syringes and crackers for Nick and Warrick knowing they would be needed.

The three investigators blossomed slowly under the support of the other three. Nick, Warrick and Sara all delivered boys within a week of each other. The crime lab family grew happily. Sara and Grissom decided they were done having children and made sure that they had plenty of protection on hand at home until Sara's birth control patch had time to take effect. Erica had just celebrated her first birthday when Sara delivered Anthony. Tina eventually gave birth to a daughter just over two years after their son Jacob was born. Nick married Catherine soon after Jonathan's birth and adopted Lindsey. They bought a new, larger house together near Gil and Sara's place. Greg was happy to be a surrogate uncle to all six children. He eventually found love and became a father himself though never experienced pregnancy first hand. For many years, the group would gather for a mass barbeque.

The End.

(3-20-07) revised (9-28-08)

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! The votes are in and my new pen name is Twisted Puppy. Thank you to Wanda for your excellent betaing and suggestions! I have begun a new story and will hopefully begin posting by the end of the week. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you. Without your reviews, I would not have the courage to keep posting!


End file.
